The Queen Who Would Be King
by litlolme32
Summary: A Smallville fairy tale, Rated M for mild violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly the characters aren't mine, simply borrowing for fun......

The Queen Who Would Be King

Like all fairy tales this one should have started with once upon a time, even though there really wasn't ever a time like this. The poor, and not in the monetarily challenged sense, had been hit with so many calamities it was no wonder everyone hadn't gone stark raving mad.

As usual there was a royal family a King and a Queen who had 2 sons. They couldn't have been more different as if they had been born of different parents. Alexander, he was the oldest by 5 years and the heir apparent to the throne of the Kingdom of Metropolis. From the time he could walk and talk he understood what his role was to be, his playmates were treated like his subjects and he even aligned his toys in a receiving line to greet him as he entered his room. He was the apple of his parents' eyes; his father would talk military strategy in lieu of stories at bed time. He would take him with him into council meetings and on tax day he was given a chair next to his fathers.

The King and Queen were well loved by the citizens of Metropolis. Kind hearts, Robert and Laura Queen, (yes some of the children got a kick out of calling her highness Queen Queen), ruled fairly and justly. They encouraged the growth and prosperity of the kingdom by adopting new inventions developed by their people. Of all the lands you could say that Metropolis was well ahead of its neighbors.

Alexander would play as if he were the king, with the kingdom prospering so he was sure that his future was his for the taking. Then it happened the day his brother was born. Oliver…the name itself brought his anger to the surface. It was a name that seemed to catch popularity with all the nannies in the castle, he became Ollie and Alexander became board with the intruder. One night Alexander snuck into the baby's nursery just after the nanny had changed him and put him down for a the night. Ollie looked up at his older brother and gurgled and cooed. His arms outstretched.

"Save it kid, you weren't part of the plan. In fact if you disappeared right now I wouldn't miss you at all." He spoke grabbing a pillow and reaching over the crib he thought to smother the child.

"Alexander what are you doing" his mother asked hurrying into the room. Alexander tucked the pillow into the crib propping the baby on his side.

"He was fussing mother and I wanted to help out" he spoke innocently.

"Oh my sweet boy." She spoke kissing Alexander on the top of the head. "You are an angel, thank you. Run along and head to bed. I'll be there to tuck you in."

"Ok mother" he smiled sweetly. He turned and ran out the nursery. As he headed down the hall to his room his heart became darker and colder toward the child named Ollie.

'Kid, you had better stay out of my way this kingdom is mine.' He thought as he entered his room and readied for bed. He climbed in after he changed into his night clothes and waited for his mother…


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for the reviews, this may read a little different from lj, and for the record I don't own the characters just borrowing for fun..

As the years progressed Oliver did indeed grow into the golden child. His looks were fair just like their mother. He had the golden hair, the brown eyes, and a kind smile. Alexander who had become known as Lex well, he was far from fair. When he was ten and Ollie was five they were sent to play together in the orchards. Ollie had thought it was funny to chase Lex and throw handfuls of cherries at him. Lex ran and fell into a small pit of pitch. Ollie had to run for his father who came with several guards and rescued Lex. He was carried into the bathhouse and scrubbed but the damage was done. His skin reacted to the chemical and all his hair fell out and it never grew back. As if he needed another reason to hate his little brother he was given one on a platter made of silver. Ollie was punished for the incident but he was still breathing so the punishment wasn't severe enough for Lex.

Again time passed on and so the family dynamics shifted as well. The Queen wasn't as oblivious as her husband thought; she could see the darkness in her older son. She made him spend time with her learning the finer point of being a royal and running a royal house. At 15 it wasn't where he wanted to be. He would stare out the window of his mother's solar, watching as Ollie began to bond more with their father. He was ten now and had begun to take interest in his fathers favorite past time...archery. Lex abhorred the sport. He thought it was a waist of time. A skill he absolutely didn't need when they had enough money to buy mercenaries to protect him and his parents. Ollie however loved the sport and was remarkably adept at it. He began to enter competitions and to win accolades.

At the end of Alexander's 15th year, he was sent to Excelsior; University for the affluent. He was relieved because he was finally liberated from his little bother, ooops, brother. He would learn the finer points of war and policy and how to be the greatest king Metropolis has ever known. He knew his father was getting on in years and would some day die…retire… from the throne. The first year he was there, was heaven, he didn't have many friends most were put off by his looks. Except for one, Lex surprised himself because the boy was a bastard whose father the Duke of something or other bought him a place in the school. They enjoyed talking strategy and war games. The boy had no idea how dangerous of friend Alexander would become....

Alexander thought it would be smooth sailing. His brother wouldn't be entering the University for another few years and wouldn't be around when he made his pitch to his father that he was ready to take over the Kingdom. His dream crumbled one fall morning when Oliver arrived with his trunks. Lex was in the yard with his friend when he saw his brother walking with one of the teachers toward them.

"Hello, Lex!" Oliver spoke, smiling at his older brother.

"What are you doing here" he spoke bitterly.

"Alexander!" his teacher cautioned.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" his tone was so sweet he could have gotten a cavity.

"I passed all my exams and was invited to start early. Isn't that great! I might get to graduate with you."

'Wonderful' he thought acerbically. "Great! Let me show you to your room, where are you supposed to be? How's mother and father?" he asked faking like the dutiful brother all the while thinking, 'I really should have smothered you at birth.'…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The freedom from their parents actually changed Oliver. Lex was surprised. He became arrogant and in general a Royal Jerk. He had a group of friends who were no good. He even became a bully. Oliver went through a growth spurt that had him now towering over Lex. He would pick on him as if he were the younger brother. Towards the end of the final year, their parents were going on Holiday to a neighboring kingdom across the sea. The ship sank and the King and Queen were lost. When word finally made it to the school, Lex had been expelled for nearly beating his one friend to death because he had the nerve to tell him that Oliver would make a better King.

Hearing the news of their parents affected them both in totally different ways. It was the final chunk of ice that froze Lex's heart forever. Oliver, well he was remorseful, and became reflective on his life and the villain he had become. He knew that his parents would be ashamed if they knew. After being expelled, Alexander, went back home to assume the throne and as the oldest it was his rite and privilege. Oliver stayed and finished his time at the school. He tried the best he could to make reparations for the problem he had become. The moment he was declared graduated he headed back for the Kingdom. On his way there in the thickest and most dangerous part of the forest his transport was high jacked by bandits. His trunks of belongings were recovered but Oliver Queen was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed and Lex's reign as King was everything he imagined and it was glorious, in his mind. The people had another opinion. He was a ruthless tax collecting jerk. He ruled with a heavy hand and a cold heart. Everyone from the main kingdom itself to the smallest villages and townships were feeling the wraith of King Alexander.

And speaking of the smallest villages, the smallest of them all was called Smallville. It was a farming community that supplied the castle with most of its produce. The town manager was a meager man named Gabe. He had a daughter named Chloe. She was vivacious, and extremely curious, almost too curious if you asked Gabe. Chloe had taken it upon herself to learn the written word, a practice that Lex had outlawed for women. Women were to be seen and not heard. Even the women he kept in court weren't very bright. The one that held his attention now was a brunette with doe like eyes, no personality, no brains, and said yes to everything. Chloe rebelled and tried to get her hands on as many books and papers as she could, reading was addictive. She had also become known as a bit of a champion for the little guy, if there were injustices that she discovered than she would do what she could to make things right.

"Good grief! Would you please try and control yourself." The blond yelled at the goat who was now chewing on her papers as she chased it out of the barn.

"Chloe…you're trying to reason with the goat?" her dad asked, while laughing.

"Yes Dad I am. My story was going to go to the town crier." She spoke fuming.

"I didn't need to know that. You know that if you get caught you could be hung for disobedience." Her father cautioned.

"Daddy I know but the people have a right to know what's going on!" she spoke exasperated as her father led her from the front of the barn to their cottage.

"Well, I support you, you know I do… just be careful." He again cautioned as they entered the modest home. The fire was raging in the fire place and her father had set the table with dinner waiting. They sat, said the dinner blessing, and then ate.

"Dad?" she asked.

'Yes pumpkin?"

"Do you ever wonder what would the world would have been like if the other Prince had become king?" Gabe stood up immediately and went to the windows and looked outside. He was looking to see if there was anyone listening or could have heard her.

"Chloe, for the love of God and me don't ever mention that again. It's forbidden to talk of him. He was never found." He sighed feeling like he just aged ten years. "I really need to get you married off." He teased.

"Dad!"

"Well you're of age, in fact if you were of the crops? You would be considered over ripe."

"You did not just compare me to produce did you?" she winced.

"Well? Come on! I have a descent dowry for you. Isn't that Jimmy fellow from the other side of the village interested?"

"Dad! He's…well, strange! He talks about wanting a home maker and even a baby maker for that matter…"

"Grand kids would be nice."

:Groan: "Dad!"

"Look pumpkin, I understand that you want to wait for love but darling love isn't going to fall from the sky…" he sighed cleaning up the dishes. "The only thing that falls from the sky is bright shining balls of light. Look at what happened to the Kent farm."

"Don't I know it? Clark is just as strange as James. Did you ever notice how he seems never to tire doing his chores?'

Gabe smiled and Chloe blushed. "That's not what I meant daddy" she spoke defensive. "I mean he's so big and…" Gabe laughed louder. "Ohhh! You are impossible!" she stood up and took her plate to the wash basin. She kissed her father on the cheek and went up the ladder to her loft and went to bed…

The next morning she woke up and the house was empty which was very unusual. Her father was definitely a creature of habit. He would have the morning coffee with her and then would go off and check on the farms. No coffee…no dad. Usually, Chloe was one, for the most part; to let things happen in there own time, but something was off. She busted out of their cottage and ran into her father as he struggled back to their home and he definitely looked roughed up.

"Dad, what happened?"

"His highness is sending a message. I told you that your words would be trouble…." He spoke as she helped him into the cottage.

"I want this bandit found NOW" the King shouted slamming his fist on the table in front of him.

"My Lord" the Captain of his Guard spoke defensively. "My men have looked high and low and searched the deepest parts of the forest for the bandit and we have found nothing."

"Not good enough, Captain! I intend to marry Lady Lana by next weeks end and I do not want anything to interrupt the nuptials. She is to be Queen and she's so frightful… the castle staff has her convinced it's the ghost of my dead brother."

"Dead?" the Captain asked confused knowing the story of Oliver.

"Did I stutter Captain? I saw his body, with My own eyes" Lex spoke in a low and controlled voice. "Grief stricken, I buried him in a quiet ceremony." He spoke.

"But the people…"

"Haven't they suffered enough with the loss of my parents? They didn't need to grieve more over the loss of Him. To know that he was never found was certainly enough to cause the people great sorrow."

"Certainly my Liege, I do apologize." The captain spoke.

"Now what I want from you is results! There is a storm brewing in the villages and I want it squashed."

"Storm my liege?"

"Yes and its called hope." Lex spoke sitting down hit temper finally abated.

"This bandit is giving the people hope. He's been robbing from the different Earls and giving it to the poor. Apparently the poorest of the poor have been able to by rations to feed there brats. Hope is like a virus Captain, it spreads and it can't be cured. Make it stop!" he ordered.

"How sire?"

"By what ever means necessary." The king spoke in a cold calculated tone and then dismissed his guard with a simple gesture. The guard turned his heel after bowing and he left the room and sighed. …..


	4. Chapter 4

The town of Metropolis used to be bathed in color, the Queen loved it. She had flower gardens, large flower gardens, placed all over the city so the people could share her joy. It was no wonder that upon her passing that the all the flowers wilted and so did the joy that thrived in Metropolis. The bandit moved swiftly and efficiently in the shadows. They had become his comfort over the past 5 years. He never spoke to anyone, not because he couldn't speak, he just couldn't run the risk of being discovered.

It was mid week and the day of judgments and arbitrations. The towns' folk were given the illusion of still having a say in there lives, but were deemed insignificant by the King long ago. The bandit had been coming to these events for the last year, trying to understand the evil of the King. His spot was always in the shadow behind the King, how appropriate of a jab at his highness, to have his enemy so close and for him to be so oblivious. The proceedings today weren't out of the ordinary; he saw first hand who would need the aid only he could give. He hunted in the King's forest and brought the fruits of his well trained skills to those on the brink of starvation, he would gather the herbs needed for medicines to be made by the gypsy healers who also stayed under the King's radar. The site of the people in such distress made his stomach churn. How long had it been since the King and Queen were lost and how had he gotten so out of touch with time.

He was about to leave when the last person to be heard was called and heard she was. She came thundering into the castle chamber, fists clenched, and very angry. That's not what got the intruder's attention, it was simply her. She was beautiful, especially so with the flush of anger to her cheeks. She had a petite yet curvaceous frame and size? Definitely not limiting, it was endearing. He was attracted to her instantly.

"My Lord King" she spoke through gritted teeth, kneeling, trying to remember the manners her father fought long and hard to teach her when he so desperately hoped she would become a lady.

"Yeeesss?" The king spoke with obvious amusement. He stood and walked elegantly around the table to stand before the young woman. She looked up at him and a shiver ran down the length of her spine, not attraction, definitely not, it was the feeling like someone had just walked over her grave. He held out an elegant hand to her to help her up, only he just held her hand. She took it and blushed furiously, 'soft hands' she thought.

"Sire, I am here to complain about the unfair abuse of my father!" she spoke looking him in the eye.

"Everyone.. GET OUT!" The king shouted. His royal temper was sent to boiling. His grasp on her hand tightened as the room cleared quickly. "Well Miss Sullivan, I must hand it to you… you are brave to come in here in open court to challenge us" he spoke. "Remember that bravery boarders on stupidity in the wrong hands." He hissed. Then his look went from angry to lustful. "And what wonderful hands these are?" he spoke kissing the top of hers, and then pulled her to standing. She tried to pull away. "Now, now, I only meant it as a compliment. To the one woman that has dared to defy me in public, learning to write? Come now, these hands instead of writing could be used for… so many other things." He spoke letting go and walking around her. He stood behind her. Her back was straight as a rod. "And reading? What use is that for you? Women aren't allowed in University ... and the punishment of your father? Well, I was merely sending a message to temper your defiance" he leaned forward to speak in her ear, his breath bristling the hair behind her ears and it made her want to throw up, "Know your place Chloe, of course I could… teach you?" he asked kissing her neck and his royal arm wrapped around her body to pull her into him.

The intruder was boiling mad. He was grateful for the little cross bow he was gifted from one of the gypsies. He aimed it at the ear of the King when what she did next utterly stupefied him. She elbowed him in the stomach grabbed his arm and pulled it hard and flipped him over her back and onto his back, she had his arm completely extended and twisted it the opposite way it should go. She put her foot on his chest in triumph.

"So you like it rough hmm?" he purred. He took a deep breath as if to call for his guards. She moved her foot from his chest to his throat.

"Uh uh!" she warned.

"I could have you hanged for this!" he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You could; but what would be the sport in that?" she purred. "If you have a problem with me…Sire, it's with me, leave my father alone!"

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Then you will come to find out that reading isn't the only skill on the list of the forbidden that I know." She released him quickly scanning her exits and decided to take the one that was a slap to his face, the same one she entered through.

The Intruder put away his crossbow. His chest swelling with pride, that little flower had just manhandled the King! He now had a new ally to acquire. He slithered out of the shadows and to the street to follow the young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The bandit knew that winning the flower known as Chloe would take more than his archery skills, so he began to court her, sort of. That first morning he felt like a hunter stalking his prey. He was at the cottage of the girl, correction woman, and her father. He chose to wear the colors of the forest, brown leather breeches, green leather vest with an attached hood. He watched through the kitchen's window as she had coffee with her father and then he got up and left for his day. He studied her facial features as she slowly sipped her coffee. She looked as if she were drinking nectar from the gods. She furrowed her eye brows and looked out the window as if sensing she was being watched. He held his breath but didn't move, another gift from the gypsies; the knowledge of how to blend into anything. The young lady shook her head then took her cup to the sink and left the cottage.

He skirted the outside to watch her go into the barn. He easily slipped into the house and looked around; 'Warm' was the first thought that leaped into his brain. He could see the well worn places in front of the fire place where he was certain many father daughter moments occurred. He surveyed the cottage and then caught a glimpse of the loft. He made his way upstairs and found her space. The bed was covered with a handmade quilt. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed. He opened it to peak and it was filled to the brim with books. He shook his head when a smudge on the mostly pristine hiding place caught his eye . Not smudges, finger prints, and they were everywhere! He followed the dainty prints to the window sill and then to the small desk where her lamp was. He opened the drawer to find an almost empty ink well and a well loved quill, worn to the tip. He looked for pages but there were none in the desk. He turned around, tapping his chin, thinking. He then smiled and knelt down and lifted the top mattress. He chuckled as the mid bed was full of crinkled pages. He pulled them out and began to leaf through them. What he saw astonished him more. 'How does the little flower keep her self grounded?' he thought, 'So smart and so passionate' He lost himself in her prose; it was pointed and full of hope. He also lost track of time. He put the sheets back how he found them. He heard the door open and ducked into a shadow.

"Chloe? You in here?" a young man's voice filled the house. After being dissatisfied with no answer he shut the door and left. The thief made an exit out of her window and did a flip to the ground below. He snuck around the house curious of the young man calling on his little flower. 'my little flower? I'm getting soft ' he thought to himself.

"CCCCCCHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" the young man shouted. He looked around the small farm and was about to go into the barn when she came out her face flushed and she was covered with feathers. The thief stifled a chuckle.

"Not now Jimmy!" she hissed. "You'll scare the chickens out of laying.

"Sorry I just couldn't find you" he spoke confidently. The thief swore he saw her roll her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"What is it I always want, for you to say yes to my proposal?" he crossed his arms over his tiny chest, "You aren't getting any younger you know." The thief winced at the remark.

"Wow. You are a piece of work. Look James." With the heavy emphasis on his name the thief saw it building. "You wanted an answer?" he nodded emphatically. "No. Not today, not tomorrow and Not the last fifty times you've asked. NO!NO!, and by telling me that I'm not going to have any more chances has ended yours. You want a baby maker. I want a man who loves me not my ability to have a child. So either you leave or I call Jacques." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed back trying to hide his wounded pride.

"Oh really?" the young lady put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Nothing happened and then minutes later a rather large and angry Bay Belgian horse came trotting into the yard throwing his head around. The young suitor turned and ran away. The horse gave pursuit briefly then trotted back to Chloe giving her a gentle nudge and a soft whinny. She held an apple out to him and he took it. "My hero" she spoke as she petted his nose.

Satisfied with the knowledge he gained from the day the thief made his way back into the forest. . . .

The next morning Chloe woke to an arrow stuck in the wood of her desk. A green ribbon tied to its shaft. That was her first surprise; the second was what was pinned by it, paper and lots of it. She sat bolt up right and looked out her window, nothing or no one was there. For the next several days she would receive gifts from the entity she called Green Arrow; an arrow always with the green ribbon or green ribbon giver wasn't a fitting name, not fitting at all. How did her secret admirer know of her passion to read and write or that green was her favorite color?

It was Saturday and she was to go to the Kent farm to get a list of what was available for the King's feast which was rapidly approaching. The Kent family had been a part of Smallville for generations. Papa Kent had died a few years ago from heart troubles. Martha Kent his widow, was a highly educated woman but tied to the farm. She really didn't mind. She cooked for anybody who would pop in and was always a comfort in times of need. Her son, Clark, well that's another story. What Chloe didn't expect was running into her cousin at the Kent farm.

"Lois what are you doing here?" Lois was Chloe's perfect cousin, well almost perfect sometimes she wasn't that bright. She would miss obvious things or get into trouble that a normal person could easily avoid. She learned to read and write but her efforts were more sensational, she insists that strange beings came to the earth with the big ball of light that fell from the sky and that werewolves and vampires do exist.

"Umm… well…the General is returning from across the sea and wanted, well, he wanted a home cooked dinner….. ." Lois is the daughter of the King's General. The General really hasn't been around much as the King has always sensed that the Great Commander doesn't approve of him and sends him away on ridiculous missions in far away lands.

"And he asked you?" Chloe hedged, "He does know that you can't even boil water right? If I didn't know better I would bet that you couldn't find our farm….again."

"Shut up Chloe, so it happened one time," Chloe shot her a look, "Okay two times, but big deal, I mean serio…" she was interrupted by the shout by the farm boy coming out of the barn, "Chloe!" He smiled at his friend and then came and hugged her and spun her around. "How are you?"

"Would be better if my feet hit the ground." She teased. He flushed and set her down.

"I was just about to take Lois to your farm, she couldn't find it…again."

"Shut up Smallville, I just didn't want you to miss your opportunity to see Me." she spoke as she tried to brush an invisible wrinkle from her dress. He chuckled. "Seriously though, so I can't boil water, big deal! Mama Kent prepared a meal for me and told me how to warm it for Daddy." Chloe shook her head as Clark smiled at her, something still was off like they were hiding something.

"And?" Chloe asked as she saw the closeness of the two.

"God you're nosy." Lois spoke, "Alright, alright, we meant to tell you the goofy farm boy and I are dating." She blurted. Clark looked worried.

"Congratulations" she spoke genuinely happy. Clark was special; some might say a Super guy. He always seemed to be at the right place at the right time or hear things that most people couldn't. Chloe never bugged him, to her he was just another friend whom she trusted and would always try to protect, from what she didn't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Chloe wished them all the happiness in the world and wished Clark luck. Clark gave Chloe the list she came for and she was off to the next farm. She had been gone all day and when she finally left the last farm the deep forest was ahead of her, it was the short cut to her farm. She sighed as a knot grew in the pit of her stomach, she stood taller as if telling the trees she wasn't afraid, and she marched on.

Forgetting how rocky the terrain was dumb, 'Dumb, dumb, dumb!' She thought as she stopped to catch her breath. She had managed to make it to the lake. Well it wasn't a real lake it was more like a giant mark in the soil from where the big ball of fire fell from the sky. It just happened to fill with water and over time; a stream had followed a path from the nearest sea to the unnatural body of water. She sat on a rock and sighed, her feet and legs were killing her. She rested but a few minutes and stood and turned to see a tall figure in green watching her.

She gasped. "You.. you're him… the Bandit?" She didn't want her voice to betray her fear, too late. He said nothing. His face was hidden by some sort of a hood. He took a step toward her and then his head turned sharply and he quickly disappeared back into the shadows.

"Better get movin' Chloe cause now you're as jumpy as Lois." She turned and headed back to the trail and continued on her way. After another half hour she heard footfalls behind her. She tried to duck behind a tree but was grabbed by the collar of her simple dress and spun around.

"Grim, check this out, looky what I found?" The massive and toothless goon spoke.

"Oh she's a beautee" his pal of the same proportions came to her. He licked his lips.

"It been a long time since I got me some of that" he drooled sizing her up.

"PPPlease," she spoke, scared to death, knowing she was out matched. "I'll scream!!!" she threatened.

"Go ahead luv no body but the owls are gonna hear you now" the one called Grim spoke. She cringed as he put his big, dirty, calloused hand on her face.

"Besides I like the screaming." The other spoke. He was about to put a hand in her hair when there was a whish in the air and he screamed. She looked at his hand to see an arrow piercing it. His buddy came to stand beside him forgetting about Chloe. A hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the trees.

The bandit came out pointing a readied arrow at the other man, "Fair warning…you ever lay another hand on any woman like that and I may forget my skill and hit something lower." He growled. The man that wasn't injured stepped forward and took a swing at the Bandit. He let the arrow loose into his shoulder than used the bow as a weapon itself. He hit the man in the stomach with its edge and then the back of the head. The guy with the arrow in his hand mounted a feeble attack and was hit with the bow to the back of the neck. The bandit stood over them, as they lay unconscious. Another figure came out of the shadows, "She's safe with him, let's go"

The blonde haired man had a kind face and blue eyes as deep as the sea. He gave her a tin cup of …tea? She was still shivering. The fire was crackling but the chill seemed to reach her soul. He moved across to the other side of the fire and sat to give her some space. A bird called from the trees and the blond responded with a whistle. Moments later two shadows came to life. One was a dark skinned man, and the other was a tall man in green…recognition hit her quickly and she stood to run.

"Don't, please." The dark skinned man spoke. The Bandit just sat by the fire, a hood obscuring his face all accept for a curious cleft in his chin.

"It's late and those two back there aren't the only ones on the prowl." The blond man spoke. The Bandit just set his bow down and held his hands out to the fire. The dark skinned man just looked at him with annoyance.

"My name is Victor" he spoke, "of Cyb' Org" he spoke coming to sit next to her.

"I'm Arthur" the other man spoke smiling.

"W..W Where are you from?" she asked curious.

"Here and there"

They all looked at the bandit, "Tis no' the time or place fer ye to know me, lass" he spoke with a rich Scotts accent. With every roll of the tongue she felt her body temperature rise. "We need yer help."

"Excuse me? Help? I thought…wait, wait, wait, you are the bad guys right, stealing, plundering and stuff?"

"No…and for the record I have never plundered, I don't even really know what that means?" Arthur spoke, "We" he indicated his friends, "have been trying to make things better since we got the new King."

"The King has plundered solely for the sake of his own greed. He's destroyed lives for his twisted pleasure." Victor spoke. Chloe deep down had always hoped that this wasn't true but she'd also heard the stories.

"Ye need proof, lass? Think we're telling a story? Go to the Morgan farm ye know the one don't ye" the bandit spoke. She gulped and nodded. "Ye will find the proof ye seek there. If it satisfies ye to know we speak the truth…will ye help us lass, help us give the King what he deserves? To get justice fer the people?" he spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. He had to go there. He had to uses the word justice, it was her favorite, and if her father hadn't stopped her it would have been cross stitched onto her pillow. She just blinked at him pondering the possibilities. He stood as did Arthur.

"I'll take you home." Arthur spoke and he led her to a path she hadn't noticed. They took off and in minutes were no longer visible.

"Scottish, really? Come on Oliver?" Victor teased.

"Well, I couldn't help it. It's not like I can distort my voice. I just couldn't run the risk of her recognizing me." He spoke pulling back his hood.

Victor shook his head and then sat down by the fire. "Do you think she'll help us?"

"I certainly hope so." He spoke sitting by the fire and staring into it as if the flames were going to give him the answers he sought. "She just might be my last hope in stopping my brother."

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I really, really appreciate it...


	6. Chapter 6

Her escort, Arthur, was a perfect gentleman. He led her to the farm and watched from a distance as her father came out to meet her, he had been watching and waiting for her. He pulled her into a hug and then hurried her into the house. She gave him a brief run down of her day and then handed over the papers he needed. She yawned and just went to the loft and went to bed.

She awoke the next morning no arrow, nothing. She wasn't sure why she was disappointed but she was. She got up, dressed, and then went to run an early morning errand; she went to the Morgan farm. As she approached the little farm the first thing she saw was a deer skin hanging from the tree next to the house. She saw that there fields, small though they were, were smoldering, no crops, only destruction. As she approached the house she saw a single cross to its side. She went up to it and carved simply was a 'J". She gasped. 'Jedediah' Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had seen him.

"I wish I could write so that I could have put his name on the cross." His wife spoke from behind her. "As it is the J is the only letter I ever learned. Pretty dumb huh?" she asked.

Chloe was consumed with grief, tears sliding down her face. "Oh Katie, when? How?" she turned and asked in rapid succession.

"Last month, Sara was starving. So he went to town to find food. He came back in the back of the cart. The Captain said that he was caught stealing some vegetables from the trash. We had already been punished for poor crop production. That night a young man, kind face and smile, dark skin, came carrying a deer with an arrow in its heart. He skinned it for me and then we processed the meat" she spoke. Chloe was stunned to silence. The lady took her hand and led her to the front door. She pointed out a small hole in the wood. "The man said to put this in the door for half of a day" she spoke reaching into her pocket and finding a green ribbon attached to an arrow. "I don't know how he does it but what ever we needed would be left for us. We would have starved without the help." She spoke. She heard the baby cry. "Do you want to stay for coffee?" she asked.

"No Katie…you go take care of Sara. I'll be back tomorrow with a couple of laying hens and some milk from Sunny" she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Chloe" Katie spoke as she went inside the tiny home. Chloe really didn't remember the walk home. She went straight into the barn and picked out two hens for Katie, plus one of the younger roosters. She put the hens in a box and the rooster in another. She then looked around to see what else she could give them. The tears were a steady stream again.

"So are we trust worthy?" the Scottish voice came from behind her. She turned wiping her eyes.

She nodded sniffing. "God, poor Katie…" She spoke.

"I knew the King was brutal, but that? Well it needs to end." He spoke with anger in his voice.

"How can I help?" she asked. He smiled.

"No' here and no' now." he replied, "tonight at the ole Guard stable" He spoke.

"What at night? Are you serious?" she protested. She had one fear and it was that building.

"Come now lass, if ye can put the King on his back than ye can conquer your fear." He was mocking her.

"Wait, how do you know about that?' she asked. He turned and walked away shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Look, I get the hero complex but come on, a hood?" she challenged. "What are you Ugly? Oh wait I get it a birth defect! You have like a giant unibrow or mole?…." She teased.

He stopped. "No lass I am no' deformed" his voice was like velvet as he turned around slowly, "If no' a hood that what else would ye have me wear, a cape? Sorry tis no' my style." He teased.

'How about nothing,' her mind screamed. "No" gulp "the hoods good!" she flushed. " I guess…How do I know I can trust you? I know I'm fighting on the right side, I…. I'm just looking for a sign of good faith."

"And what if I'm no' a good man, flower?' he asked. "I've done things, bad things."

"I find that hard to believe considering all the good deeds you've done?"

"Deeds do not change the blackness of a soul, flower. Ye would be wise to remember that."

"You know you are the second man to give me high handed advice? I didn't like when the King did and it landed him on his back so why would I appreciate you doing it." She rested her hands on her hips.

"Is that where ye want me lass, on my back? Have me pinned by yer dainty foot just like ye did to the King?" He asked turning stalking toward her, her face bright red. She backed away from him until her back came into contact with the door to the saddle room. He put his arms on either side of her head trapping her. "That tongue o' yers is going to get you in some real trouble someday" he purred. "Will ye ever learn to hold it?"

"I could try but it's just more fun to see if I can get under your skin." She spoke innocently.

"That ye have lass, and if my life weren't such a mess, I would spend the rest of my days trying to figure ye out" he spoke leaning his head in closer. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of him, leather and man. She licked her lips which was a blatant violation of the order from her brain to her mouth to stay shut. He then kissed her, softly at first and then as it began to get heated she put her hands on his chest and he moved his hands from the trapping of her against the door to holding her by her upper arms and pulling her to him. It seemed to last for an eternity. She then pulled back when her body's need for air seemed to take over and she sighed heavily.

"Isn't that a better use for that tongue o' yers." He purred and kissed her forehead.

Chloe was lost as her body was humming for something that she shouldn't want, him. He turned away from her and headed toward the door. She took a step to follow him when she heard one of her hens freaking out. She turned quickly to see what caused the commotion and when she turned back he was gone. She turned in a circle to see if there was any hint to where he had gone. The only clue that he had ever been there was an arrow buried in the spot she had been just minutes ago with a green ribbon tied to it.


	7. Chapter 7

She clutched the lamp handle in her hand with a death grip, 'not afraid, not afraid, not afraid' she thought to herself. She tried to use the memory of their kiss to calm herself down, yeah that didn't help. The building was filled with menacing shadows, her mind drifted to the memory:

"_Come on Chloe, let's play Princess." A young Lois shouted as she led her cousin into the abandoned building. _

"_LLLoiss? Can I get the Prince this time?" Chloe whined as she followed her relative into the building._

"_Wait let me think….Nope, sorry, you are too short and I'm just way to pretty" she declared. So after an hour of being Lois' hand maiden, again, they got bored and were swinging on a rope that was hanging from the loft._

"_I'm bored" Chloe spoke._

"_Wanna play hide and seek?" Lois asked._

"_Sure"_

"_Good cover your eyes and start counting." Lois ordered. Chloe rolled her eyes, 'brat' she thought. She covered her eyes and counted to 50. She then began to look around. She went in and out of rooms and stalls, shouting for Lois to come out. She even went outside to look around. The sun was setting and the shadows were getting bigger. Making her way back into the old building she kept shouting for Lois. Hearing a noise further into the barn she took small steps inching her way into the shadows. She felt something tap her shoulder and she turned and came face to chest with a skeleton and screamed, and screamed and began to cry. Lois hopped out from the rafters laughing. Chloe turned and slapped her in the face and ran home crying._

** Chloe didn't speak to Lois for a year after that and swore she would never step foot in the old building again.

--

The wind was raging outside and the shutters were slamming at the walls. Chloe was trembling, and rapidly loosing control of her nerve. Finally after what seemed like forever she couldn't take it any more. She turned to run out when she was caught by the waist and spun around. She screamed as she was pulled body to body with … "Green Arrow" she gasped. The heat from her body caught him by surprise, he was again stupefied by this woman, and oh how she fit perfectly against him.

"Uh, aside from the fact that you nearly killed me with fright, do you think you might want to let me go." Her mouth was at the wheel while her brain was raging with protest. He chuckled, and it was arrogant.

"Certainly flower, tis that what you want? Fer me to let ye go?" he again chuckled as her face flushed. "And what of the name ye called me?" he asked releasing her and stepping back to gain his composure.

"G-G-Green Arrow, I think it fits better than the Bandit"

He turned his back to her and smiled. "Very well, flower." He spoke going to light the lantern he brought. "I'm glad ye conquered yer fear o' this place."

"H-h-how did you know?"

"It didn't take much to see it all over yer face." He turned as the Lantern came to life making the rest of the shadows disappear.

"Who are you?" she asked her fear gone once more light was added.

"Again, flower, tis no' the time fer ye to know" he stepped to a small stool that he had set in the middle of the room for her. He directed her to sit and then joined her sitting across from her on a similar stool.

"I need yer help lass." He spoke quietly.

"I don't understand why me?'

"Why not lass? Ye are strong, determined, bright,…" she blushed furiously.

"But I'm just a woman?"

"Ye are no' just anything, ever," he was angry? "Look, lass ye think it's bad now? The troubles of Metropolis are about to get much worse if the King actually marries Lady Lana."

"What? I don't understand. She has nothing really that she's bringing to the marriage, not a big dowry, no lands…"

"She will bare him a son." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "What do ye know of the story of Prince Oliver?"

"I only know what the King proclaimed."

"Ahh yes the proclamations, then ye know that after Prince Oliver went missing he was presumed dead"

"Presumed?"

"Aye… I can tell ye with great certainty that he is very much alive."

"What? How? Where's he been, doesn't he know that his people need him?" She stood and began pacing, she was fuming. "Is he a coward? All this time, allowing his people to be treated like nothing!!"

"Easy flower" he purred.

"And why do you keep calling me that!" she shouted. Turning to face him and she bit her lip as she watched him move with almost regal grace.

He sighed and stretched his long legs in front of himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "The Prince has been in hiding, he admitted one night over a flask or three of ale, that he was a fool. He told stories of his brother and the darkness he chose to ignore. He said that after he was hijacked he lived in the forest, became of the forest, surviving in its deepest and darkest shadows, learning many things, fighting, hunting, and mostly learning purpose. He shed his ideals and the useless separatist ideas he got at University. He said he had come across some of the villagers that fled Metropolis…it was then he knew it was time to come back… to save them. He's been watching…waiting and apparently flower he says he's been waiting fer you" he spoke she looked shocked. "I'm his friend lass and he has a plan."

"Chloe," Victor spoke, coming out of the shadows, "Timing is crucial, the Prince has to stop the wedding. If Lady Lana marries the King the Prince has no options. A marriage seals the fate of the people, the Law States that the first male heir born to the King will guaranty succession of his Lineage. In that case the Prince becomes obsolete."

"I'm confused?" she spoke.

"Okay.. the race? Having an heir for succession of the line; the front runner right now? The King. As soon as he has a son, the Prince is out; he can have no claim to the crown or the Kingdom for that matter." Victor hoped she understood that time.

"So Lex just has to wait for Lana to have a son, that could take years. What's the rush now?"

"The King knows for a fact that Lana will give him a son."

"What? And how on earth can he possibly know that?" she looked at Victor disgusted.

"His highness hasn't just been increasing his wealth. The last few years he's been studying people, he's purchased doctors from lands that would blow your mind. They tested people; some of it could be construed as torture. They searched and searched and were able to find the perfect woman. Lana is the perfect puppet and she will conceive a son." Victor continued. "And soon."

"So he has to marry or the child will be a..." She spoke thinking out loud.

"A giant waist of time," Arthur spoke entering the room. "The other problem," Arthur continued. "Is that security will be unlike anything Metropolis has ever seen" Arthur began to draw a schematic in the dirt. "The King suspects the Bandit will try something at the wedding."

"How do you know this?" Chloe asked pointing at the diagram he had just drawn.

"The Prince showed me." He spoke with a knowing grin.

"Wow." She gasped. "You guys are in serious trouble though. The wedding is in less than 3 days. How do you possibly expect to do this?"

"I'm glad ye asked." Green Arrow spoke. "Ye can help the Prince get into the castle, by sneaking him in with yer produce delivery."

"No way, uh, uh, if security is going to be as tight as you think, then the carts will certainly be searched."

"True, but the King has a weakness." Arrow spoke standing up finally.

"And that it is?"

They all spoke in unison…"You". She laughed and laughed.. . .

--

After Chloe left the boys went back into the forest for one more meeting. In the meadow they had found an out cropping of rocks that gave a slight perch over the field itself. A fairly large crowd had gathered. Torch light illuminated the field. The crowd parted to let the three through. They hopped up onto the rocks.

"Good people, the time to end Alexander's tyranny is here" Arrow spoke.

"Why now? What's changed?" someone shouted.

"Look, we asked you here to help us fight. To stand with us…" Victor spoke.

"We're just farm folk!"

"We'll be hanged?"

"How many have you lost already to his insanity? The numbers will continue to grow." Arthur spoke.

A large war horse carrying a rider thundered up to the group, there was a collective gasp, it was the General, he dismounted his horse and approached the three men on the perch and he drew his sword. "On your knees bandits" he ordered. He then looked at the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?"

"It's a trap!"

"He set us up!" the people began to scramble.

"Be still people." The General spoke. "I was on my way back to the castle," he turned to the men. "Now I won't say it again… on your knees" he hissed. Victor and Arthur looked as if they were going to comply. Arrow just shook his head. He sighed then flipped back his hood. The crowd and the General gasped and he and the crowd at once dropped to there knees.

"No General." Arrow spoke. "You don't kneel before me" his voice was quiet, barely audible. "Good people, my friends, you don't kneel before me either. I'm here not as a Prince but a man in need of help" he spoke then sat at the edge of the precipice. The people slowly rose to their feet. "I need _your_ help" looking up at the General he then turned to the crowd "… to stop my brother."

"B-b-but you are dead?"

"I can assure you I'm not." he smiled.

"Y-y-you didn't forsake us?"

"No, I didn't forsake you. We" Gesturing to Victor and Arthur who had also sat down, "Helped all of you as much as we could. Now I ask that you help us to put an end to this once and for all. I promise that I will make right all the wrong that I can." The people seemed to mull it over and then replied in the positive. "And what about you General, are you in to help me stop Alexander?"

"My Lord, I'm an old man" he sighed "and as much as I love the Army, I would someday like to retire and God willing, my daughter gives me grand children. I would love to see them grow. The King has been a Royal Pain for far too long." He nodded his assent "Count me in." He spoke with a look of hope. The general sheathed his sword and went and stood with the people.

Oliver smiled, "Then this is what needs to be done." Oliver spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

All the covered carts were in a row. Chloe's dad was driving the first cart where Victor was hidden and Chloe was driving the second with Arrow hidden. Arthur was tucked into third cart of the convoy. They were waiting for the rest of the carts to arrive. Finally everyone was in line and they were off to the castle.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She muttered nudging the pony on.

"Ye love it lass an ye know it." He whispered back.

"Where's the Prince?"

"He thought it best to be picked up in one of the other carts." Arrow replied.

"Ooohh would I love to meet him to give him a piece of my mind."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Arrow spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice. Chloe just harrumphed. He was then silent. She hated the silence, not because of the awkwardness, but for the lack of his rich voice.

"Remind me again of the plan?" He began to recite the plan again and her toes curled. She sighed, she enjoyed that voice. She had come to enjoy a great many things about the mystery man; the size and musculature of his arms, his long legs, the calluses on his hands from the use of the long bow, and that wild masculine scent. She blushed as her thoughts slithered down an unladylike path.

"Did ye get all that lass?" he spoke.

"Um yeah got it thanks." The reply was quick.

Green Arrow peaked out from the tarp and the view he caught was of Chloe's back side. There of course was no hope or point in letting his thoughts go down that path. She would never forgive him for lying to her. He covered himself up again and managed to drift to sleep, he would need every ounce of his strength for the next couple of days.

His attention was brought to full alert when he heard a guard halting the convoy. He held his breath as he heard the guard pass by their cart barking orders. He could here someone stop next to the cramped wagon he felt a definite tug to the tarp.

"Um, excuse me!" Chloe interrupted the search, "This wagon is full of the King's personal favorites, do you want to be the one to tell him why he has less than what he expected?" she interjected. The tug at the tarp stopped. "Guard, take this cart and driver to the central courtyard, the King will want to inspect the goods first hand." The order was given.

Oliver heard the guard protest when another entered the conversation,

"Malloy!" it was the General. "Front and center." The General ordered. Oliver smiled, that was his cue to sneak out of the wagon. "You were given a direct order, not one of my soldiers ever questions an order. Now get it done than report for latrine cleaning duty! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Arrow had dashed into the castle with a smile on his face; this was his play ground and Lex would never know what hit him.

Chloe shook her head while looking around the courtyard her cart was led to. There were many statues of Alexander surrounded by beautiful flowers. 'How pretentious,' she thought. She straightened her posture when the King stepped out of a hidden door.

"Well, well, well," he spoke in arrogance. "I think my day has just gotten better."

He purred while approaching Chloe. He extended a hand to her and she took it as he helped her out of the seat to stand in front of him. "Guard, remove the tarp" he spoke as he sized Chloe up like a starving man that had just been given a prime cut of beef. The guard removed the tarp after having his soldiers shoot multiple arrows into the wagon. Chloe bit her tongue to avoid gasping, she knew Arrow was escaping into the castle, she just wasn't told exactly when. The tarp was removed to reveal vegetable and fruit kabobs.

"Paranoid much" It just squeaked out, she couldn't help it. The King grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the castle.

Green Arrow watched from over head. He knew Chloe would be safe as long as she could keep that delectable mouth shut. He had a lot to do and very little time to do it in. He ducked back into the shadows and disappeared.

He made his way down to the kitchens and smiled when he saw the lady he had missed. Mrs. Beard had worked for him mother and was the kindest soul. She was running the chaos in the kitchens. He had fond memories of her feeding him iced cream and telling him stories of dragons and giants. He watched as she left the main kitchen to step outside and catch her breath. He quickly grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the pantry.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she asked.

"How about some iced cream and tale of a dragon or a giant." He let her go and spun her around to face him. She gasped and hugged him. He smiled and began to explain his return and how he needed her help.

Chloe had made it to the kitchens by what Arthur had drawn in the sand. She turned a corner to see Green Arrow kidnap some portly old lady and was mortified. She would have gone to investigate further but she had to go and hide as a guard was heading towards her spot.

Green Arrow found his way to the room he was looking for: Lady Lana's. She was already a fragile creature and had been easily convinced that the Castle was haunted with his ghost. He slid into the room to find it empty so he found a suitable spot and waited.

Lady Lana entered the chamber after a lengthy wait and after shutting the door she went and sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair. Arrow just watched. She felt it, the presence in the room she turned to the direction it was coming from and there was nothing there. He had moved quickly to be next to the vanity and when she turned she saw the hooded man. He stalked to her silently.

"Who, who are you?" she spoke trying to find her voice.

"Hello Princess…remember me?" he spoke removing his hood and revealing himself. She dropped her brush and screamed. She leapt for the door and opened it and ran down the hall toward Lex's chamber.

She called and called and called for him until he finally answered from another hall his face flushed and he was breathing hard, "What is it Pet?" he asked, clearly aggravated. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Do you have the vapors? I told you the wedding night is as natural as breathing."

"I-I-I-I.. s-s-s-s aw .. I sss-s-s-saw"

'Oh get on with it!?' he thought. His patience had been battered; he had just spent the last 15 minutes sparring with the snarkiest mouth in the Kingdom. Chloe had again tossed him onto his back and then disappeared into the castle. Now the one person that would guarantee that Oliver would never get the crown, if he were alive that is, was blithering like an idiot.

"Prince Oliver!!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Lana Darling we've been through this…Oliver is dead. The kitchen wench only told you the story of his ghost to frighten you. I think," he spoke wrapping her in his arms, "that you are just nervous being this close to the wedding. Why don't we go down to the dining hall, get something to eat maybe get you a drink?" He kissed her forehead then turned and hooked her arm in his, "Seriously you need to get it together. I wouldn't want to have my new bride committed to a sanitarium right after the wedding now, do I?' he asked with a barely veiled threat.

She gasped and took a deep breath, "You're right My Lord, I am just nervous and dinner sounds good." The King just smiled and led his empty headed bride to be down to the dining hall.

After dinner, Lana had been escorted back to her room by a hand maiden. She was still pale and very jumpy. Tonight was the blessing of the chapel by the Archbishop, the first of the major events before the actual nuptials. She was helped to dress and fitted with jewels that were absolutely stunning. She was excited about the blessing, with the day that she had; maybe the Archbishop could make the Spirit of Oliver go away.

A kitchen maid brought her a cup of tea to sooth her nerves. She took it graciously from the maid sighing, it smelled wonderful. She started sipping it slowly but the taste was sooo good she just gulped it down. Embarrassed by the lack of manners she gave the cup back to the maid and dismissed her. The young lady closed the door as she exited and turned to smile at Mrs. Beard who was waiting in the hall. Mrs. Beard had a huge grin on her face, the mission was a success.

Lana sighed; she was feeling warm and relaxed as she waited for her escort to the chapel. She heard a knock at the doors, 'huh, had there always been two doors and which one should I choose?' she thought. 'And why are they changing size?' She walked into the wall twice as her maids watched with wide eyes saying nothing. She finally made it into the hall when she started to make her way to the steps it felt as if the floor was made of clouds and she was trying hard to maintain her composure. She passed a tapestry of Oliver? She thought Lex had those removed, she gasped as it winked at her, "Uh oh," was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver watched from the balcony of the chapel. Tonight's plan was simply to rattle the cage of the soon to be Queen. A crowd of towns' folk was present albeit unwillingly it seemed with guards near the exits. 'Oh Lex' Oliver thought, 'You had to have people forced here for the Archbishop?' he just shook his head. The crowd hushed as a single trumpet heralded the arrival of the Archbishop. Alter boys lit all the candles as his eminence came into the chapel carrying incense. The King then made his way into the chapel with all present bowing. The Princess then made her way into the chapel. She was being escorted by two soldiers. Escorted wasn't the right word, they were holding her up. Her gait was far from steady but she held her head high and wow was she green. She stumbled up the steps to be given the hand of the King. Oliver laughed; apparently Mrs. Beard was still very good with the herbs.

"Darling?" the king hissed.

"Hmmmmm?" Lana whispered.

"Are you ill?"

"Shhh" she spoke. "If we don't move than he can't see us." She whispered, as the Archbishop began to speak.

Oliver stared across the room and saw whom he sought, a cloaked figure hidden in the corner. He nodded his assent and a cross bow was strung and was fired. The Arrow landed in the skirt of Lana's dress, a green ribbon was attached. She gasped in terror disrupting the Archbishop. He turned to glare at her and someone in the front of the crowd removed the arrow quickly, Alexander would have been paying more attention if Chloe hadn't entered the room.

An angel, dressed in a well fitting, flowing pale green dress. She was wearing a darker green cloak that partially hid her face. She was looking around as if she were lost. Lex wanted to leave where he was standing and help her. Oliver was piqued as to what distracted the King and his mind and Libido became instantly aware of the perfect fit of the gown. Her face was hidden but he would know her anywhere. This definitely wasn't part of the plan and but it worked. She was beautiful and he suddenly regretted the loss of the dress as he contemplated how many ways he could remove it from her.

He shook his head and forced his concentration back to the task at hand. Over the course of the next hour the soon to be Queen saw the bandit so many times that her resolve was just about gone. She would turn her head and the room would change shape and colors. She began to sweat. She wanted to run screaming from the room. Finally when the Archbishop was finished and she was escorted back to her room, she collapsed on her bed hoping for a reprieve.

"Oh Lady did you think I would leave you alone?" the voice echoed. She opened her eyes to see Oliver sitting next to her bed. She closed them again. "Oh no. You who turned a blind eye to the evil of Alexander? You are no better than he is. Be careful lady, I here there's a room ready for you in Belle Reeve, you know the name don't you Princess? I hope you like white, the pink you're used to will only frighten the guests." His voice echoed and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter to make it go away. She opened to them to look and there was no one there.

After the service Chloe quickly left the chapel, she knew Lex saw her and the look he gave her scared her even more. She made it to the stables and was quickly pulled into the saddle room by a gloved hand.

Her captor turned her around. "Victor!" she half yelled.

"Sorry." he finally saw her and looked her up and down. "Wow Chloe you're beautiful" he spoke as he turned her around. She blushed. "So what's with the get up?" Victor asked.

"I've been trying to catch up to the Prince. It's easier to get around the castle looking like this than like how I arrived."

"Have you ever seen the Prince?" he asked.

"Well, no." she blushed. "So is Arrow coming back here? What's he up to? I saw him kidnap a woman when does he do that?"

"Easy, Arrow's fine, he's busy making a little trouble. The General just came by to tell us that the King was so distressed by the Lady's performance tonight he's moved up the wedding to tomorrow afternoon."

"What? You're kidding."

"No."

"SSSSooo?" she questioned.

"We stick to the plan just a day early" he spoke. Chloe sighed and sat on a straw bale.

"Well I can't just wait here." She spoke standing up.

"Remember the plan, flower, Arrow needs you ready." He cautioned.

"I will be. Come on aren't you curious about the Prince?" She flipped the hood of her cloak back and up and took off out into court.

--

"I tell you Captain she's a nut."

"Then don't marry her, Sire." He spoke.

"I have to. She will give me a son and if Oliver returns…"

"You said he was dead?" the Captain stated.

The king was unraveling. Seeing his future Queen become unhinged was popping the pins out of his door too. He went and locked the door to room they were in and then poured him self a drink.

"I was assured he was dead. The man I hired to kill him saw him fall from his horse and into the water. My brother may have been good with the bow, but a swimmer he wasn't. Unless he miraculously sprouted fins and swam to shore he is dead. His body had to have washed away."

"What of the Bandit? Could it be your brother exacting his revenge?"

"I've thought of that; impossible. My brother was an even bigger bastard than I am. He could care less about the poor and helpless. He was taught the same propaganda at University that I was and he used it with his friends. Oh no if he had the chance to be King? huh," he laughed "His reign would make the 9th pit of hell seem like a day in the park."

Chloe felt betrayed. He was doing all this to run the Kingdom into the ground. How could she have been so stupid! Arrow said the King was doing this for his selfish needs what about the Prince's? It never dawned on her that the Prince was just as evil using the poor for his personal gain. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She was so stupid. She ran down the hall and out of the castle when she hit the courtyard she tripped and fell and landed on her front, tearing her dress. She got up quickly and continued running. What she didn't know was that Arrow was hidden inside the room and was listening to everything his brother said. His anger was boiling. He just stayed put and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

The two men finished the conversation and the King left heading to the main quarters for the Royals. Arrow followed, he watched his brother enter his chamber. He smiled. According to his plan there should have been a goblet of ale waiting for his highness and in it were herbs from his gypsy friends. He snuck into the next room and began to use the pastes they gave him to give his face the look of death, he looked in the mirror satisfied with his appearance. All he had to do was wait…

Chloe ran and ran and didn't stop until she ran right into something. Check that …ran into someone. She looked up into Arthur's eyes. She tried to scream and she cried and started raging against his chest hitting him with her fists. He let her rage until she couldn't rage any more. He pulled her into the shadows and held her.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"We..wrong side.. Prince…evil… the King.. Metropolis…dead.. Lied." He shook his head not understanding one word of what she said.

"Ok listen what ever upset you? You need to get past it." She shot him an angry look.

"Sorry flower but if you don't innocent people are going to get hurt and maybe die tomorrow. Who ever hurt you I promise I will kick his butt tomorrow after we interrupt the wedding." She was trembling. "Come on let's get you something to drink to help you calm down."

"I" she began. He signaled her to silence, someone was coming. He pulled her further into the shadows and they held there breath.

After what seemed like and eternity Arrow entered Alexander's room. The King was sprawled out across his bed in the midst of a nightmare.

"Allllexaaaaander" he whispered standing at the foot of the bed. "Alllllleeeeexxxxxaaaaannnderrrr" he moaned a little louder. Lex opened his eyes which were foggy from sleep and herbs. He gasped.

"Oliver?"

"Hellllppppp meeeeee…broooootttthhheeeeerr heeellllppp meeeee. IIIIII ccccccaaaaaaaannnnntttttt swwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmm." He reached his arm out toward his brother. Alexander tried to crawl further into his bed. He hit his head on the head board knocking loose a sconce that fell hitting him on the head and knocking him out, then the sconce fell on the floor. Oliver just shook his head. He snuck out of the room and went to go find A.C and Victor.

Chloe's dress was ruined, that made her more upset. She wrapped the blanket that Victor had given her tighter around her self. The straw bale she sat on wasn't comfortable it got better the more she drank.

"So you wanna tell us now what got you so upset?" Victor asked.

She took a huge gulp of her ale. "I," she took a deep breath. "Over heard the King tell the Captain that he had a hand in Prince Oliver's death." Arthur tried to interrupt, "I know he's not dead… but have you guys met him? The King said that he was a bigger bastard than he is and would do so much worse to the Kingdom. He would make the 9th pit of hell look like a day in the park."

Oliver was outside and about to enter when he heard the whole thing. What to do, reveal him self now? Run the risk of ruining the plan? He ducked away and then returned ten minutes later carrying a package. He entered the barn to find his friends asleep, except for Chloe who was sitting staring into the dark.

"Allo, flower" he purred. He held a hand out to her. She looked up at him and all she could see was his outline surrounded by light.

"Where have you been?"

He didn't answer only held out his hand. She took it reluctantly and he pulled her hard up against him. "I'm sorry ye ruined that dress, it fit ye well."

She couldn't catch her breath as she fought with her control. He led her out of the room that they were in and into the next that houses all the coaches. He led her to a lit corner then turned and grabbed her by the waist quickly causing her to squeal. He propped her onto the tail board of one of the coaches. He placed the package in her lap, and it was heavy. He sighed and turned his back to her and walked away.

He flipped the hood off of his head and walked to the water barrel in the corner. He'd never taken his hood off in front of her. Chloe was stunned. He was blonde. He dunked his head in the water and began washing his face to get rid of the pastes. She was torn, watch him or open the present: yummy, all those flexing muscles. He reached up for a towel hung on a nearby nail and she was riveted. He put the cloth to his face to dry it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the package to find a dark green velvet dress tastefully encrusted with gems. Sitting on top of the gown were tiny matching slippers. She felt his eyes on her and she was suddenly terrified. She was mortified of looking at that seemingly forbidden face. Chloe couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Look at me" he spoke softly. She emphatically shook her head no. He laughed and moved closer. She looked up and gasped to see the warmest brownest eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. "Allo there." he spoke, moving closer still. He stepped up to her and braced his arms on either side of her legs.

"Hi." she whispered shyly. She studied his face; every curve every inch and smiled. She then reached out tentatively and traced his face with her finger tips. He closed his eyes.

"There you are." She whispered. "Such a beautiful face" she smiled.

"I could say the same thing, flower" his accent was wearing her defenses down, even if her defenses were slightly intoxicated. She leaned forward and they were a breath apart.

He studied her face, "I told ye before I am no' a good man." she couldn't help but stare into those eyes. He moved his hand and put it on her shoulder. His fingers had a mind of there own and began to play with her hair. "Do ye still believe in me flower? Do ye believe that I'm tryin' to help the people by helpin' the Prince?" she gulped and looked away. He wanted a conversation and she wanted those lips. "Flower?" he pressed. His fingers left her hair and reached gently for her chin to turn her gaze to meet his.

"I?"

"I heard ye say that the Prince was as bad as the King." He shook his head. She gasped at the sorrow in his voice, "Everyone has regrets darlin', and the Prince himself carries his weight in them. He has been tryin' to find a way to make it right." She just stared and then leaned in wanting to kiss away the hurt she saw pass across his face. She kissed the corners or his mouth and then pressed a kiss to the cleft in his chin. He closed his eyes and moaned. "I have shared more than I should this night lass. Go, rest." he spoke pulling her gently off the tail gate. "Tis always different in the light of day." He whispered and then quickly kissed her lips and turned and left the barn. She drifted to her bed and set her gift down. She lay down and drifted to sleep having pleasant dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they were up and at 'em early. Chloe dressed in her new gown which flattered her even more, and then she was to meet the kitchen lady to carry a special treat to the Lady Lana. Lady Lana's room was secured by a knight who just so happened to be a favorite of the General. She was allowed in and found the Lady curled up in the corner of her bed rocking back and forth.

"Milady?" Chloe spoke. She had been given a kitchen cloak to hide her gown.

"W—w-w ho are you, I haven't seen you before?"

"Would you Belle Reeve..believe the craziness going on outside? Pink roses every where." she spoke cheerily.

"I'm sorry did you say Belle Reeve?"

"What? honey you are ten steps behind. Look Mrs. Beard sent this up. It's a hot Toddy, she figured you would want something to calm your nerves." Lana sighed and took the cup willingly. She was totally frazzled. "Good girl, now let's get you dressed and ready to go."

"But I haven't bathed yet?"

"Silly me… The tub is ready in the next room. Go ahead take a soak, but don't delay….we haven't much time."

"Isn't the wedding?"

"Moved up, the decree came out last night. You don't want to keep the King waiting do you?" She informed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The lady was rattled and she hurried into the tub room to get away from the new maiden. Chloe laughed, that girl had no idea. She went to her make up set up and added more flower to her powder to make her look more pale. She went to the wedding dress and made sure the corset would be two sizes to small. She used her lip color brush and wrote, "Help me" on the mirror. She then left just before the Lady came back out. She sat at her vanity and gasped as her real hand maidens entered the room. Lana wanted to cry but had to keep it together. Written in her powder was 'Belle Reeve'.

Chloe made her way to Alexander's chamber. He was still unconscious on his bed. She made her way to the clothes that were placed out for him. She opened the pouch that Arrow had given her and sprinkled the powder inside all of the clothes. Arrow had told her it was body heat activated and would make the King uncomfortable. He started to stir and she exited and his chambers and shut the door. She reached for the other pouch she was given and placed the gum she pulled out in the door jams and the latches. Victor said the stuff hardens quickly. She heard guards coming and hurried. She needed to get to the courtyard where the wedding ceremony would occur. Afterwards the Royals would go into the chapel for the other ceremony.

Oliver was in his old room that had been barred shut. Too bad no one knew about the 3 other entrances into the room. Instead of the leather and hood he usually wore he was wearing court clothes. He wore black form fitting riding pants, polished knee length black riding boots, and a long sleeved green leather jacket. He slipped on the gold signet that his mother had given him when he went off to school. He covered himself with a cloak and then made his way into the courtyard. Many peoples arrived early for the ceremony. They had to go through rows and rows of soldiers and check points to be allowed in.

The crowd was huge by the time the trumpeters heralded the arrival of Court. With each couple that arrived more people pushed forward. Chloe was bumped by a tall man in a black cloak. She grumbled at his rudeness. Oliver laughed, she paid him no attention. The King was then heralded. The King didn't show. The trumpeters played again and still no King. He showed up ten minutes later. His face was flushed and he looked reeeaallyy mad. He wore black, everything gaudily encrusted with jewels, 'How pretentious' she thought. She watched as he was stood on the steps in front of her. He turned to address the crowd but why was he twitching? She smiled.

"G—" he cleared his throat "Good people thank you for your attendance today as I take the lovely Lady Lana as my bride." He spoke the crowd cheered by threat of punishment.

The Lady Lana was brought to him on horseback, to make sure she arrived without falling. He saw her and gasped, not at her beauty but how pale she was and uncomfortable in her dress she appeared to be. He helped her off the horse and to the steps.

"We are here," The Archbishop began to ramble. Alexander caught Chloe out of the corner of his eye. Her gown had a very low front and it pushed everything up. His body temperature rose and then so did his discomfort. The itching started in the back of his knees and then like a tidal wave took over his body. He saw Chloe again and she was adjusting her dress and licking her lips. The itching became almost unbearable. He longed for Chloe but instead he had this woman he had to bed to get a son. Well maybe after she went to Belle Reeve would Chloe become his consort?' his mind was working a mile a minute. He barely heard the priest talk when he heard, "Look the bandit!" Some were pointing to a hooded figure on the roof.

"No he's over there!"

"Back here!"

"Guards!!!!!" he shouted. The General stepped out of the Church in full armor and sword drawn.

"I said Guards not General, old man" he hissed.

"I'm sorry but they no longer follow your commands." he spoke with a grin on his face.

"ARE YOU JOKING?" he shouted. "I'm the King?!" The itchiness was making him totally irrational. He couldn't think beyond just having one really good scratch, anywhere.

"Your highness, I don't joke." The General spoke coolly.

Lana screamed as she looked to the back of the crowd. He looked and there was no one there. "I'm outta here!" Lana spoke as she tried to run. He grabbed her hand and pulled her past the General and into the chapel. He closed the door and locked it.

"Yo, Archie!" he spoke to the Bishop who had entered the room to escape the bandits. "Marry us, now!" he ordered. The door was being attacked by a battering ram. Chloe had snuck in a hidden entrance. Lana was pulling away from him and tried to run for the door. He caught her and dragged her back to the front. "I will have my son!" he spoke as he pulled the ring out and held it to the Archbishop to be blessed. In a second the door burst open and the crowd entered. Lex looked at his empty hand for the ring and it was in the pillar behind him being held by an arrow with a green ribbon. He dropped his hands in shock. Lana fainted.

He turned slowly to look over his shoulder, his mind playing tricks on him he thought he saw a cloaked figure. He opened and closed his eyes quickly and all he could see was the crowd. Chloe and the guys were close to the front as a multitude of people filed in. Lex was trapped, the room was full and the Archbishop was behind him. Lana was unconscious on the floor and the corner exits were blocked by Arthur and Victor.

"What are you people staring at??" he shouted. He was in agony all he wanted to do was relieve one little itch, Kings don't scratch.

"What's the matter Lord Alexander, what's crawled under your skin?" Chloe asked.

He was sweating profusely. He grabbed a sword from one of the nearby knights and pointed it at the Archbishop.

"Marry us now fool!" Another arrow came from the back and landed above the Archbishops shoulder. Lex turned to see a cloaked figure in the back of the crowd. Everyone turned.

"You…You did this!!" Lex shouted as he ran down the aisle that had formed toward his nemesis who ducked and disappeared into the crowd.

"ALEXANDER!!" The voice boomed from behind him. Lex stopped dead his tracks and dropped the sword. He turned slowly to the cloaked man as he removed his cloak and let it drop to the floor. It was the face of the man he thought he had rid the Kingdom of. The man who stood to his full height with the long bow draped across his back. The crowd gasped and dropped to their knees. "I believe, Brother, that you are looking for me."

"B..b..but you're dead."

Oliver smirked, "I get that a lot, and no, as you can see-- clearly I'm not." He arched an eyebrow and took a step towards his brother, "You see when your henchmen knocked me into the water I thought I was going to die, but no, miracles do happen and that day I found a friend, the one who pulled me out of the water."

"No matter, you are no better than I am, you who bullied and tormented those kids at school. This man…" he turned to the crowd "…would make his friends attack those less fortunate." Alexander spoke trying to rally some sympathy. "He once had a child steal his parents' money to give to him so he could.."

"Enough, Lex!" Oliver spoke. "You want to play who's the bigger bastard? How about explaining what happened to your only friend in school. You want to share with everyone how he is now no smarter than a child because of the beating YOU inflicted on him? What was his crime?" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"His Crime Lex? What was so bad that he was beaten within an inch of his life??"

"I..he…"

"You nearly beat your only friend to death for him saying to you that I would be a better King." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And if talking about crimes is the conversation you would like to have right now, than let's review the list of names I hold, shall we? The hundreds of innocents you punished or had killed solely for trying to feed their families. No brother you and I are nothing alike." His voice was full of venom.

"Well." Lex laughed, "I am the King and You are not!"

"How very mature Lex" he spoke. "But according to the laws, you do remember those, right? Your title is now forfeit." He had moved to where Chloe was kneeling. He held a hand out to her and she looked at it as if it were alien. He rescinded the offer. "Alexander Queen, as Crown Prince of Metropolis I hereby charge you with multiple crimes against humanity, your sentence if found guilty could be death." Oliver turned his back to return to the front of the room.

"Nooooo!" the crowd gasped as he grabbed a knife off a spectator and made a dash toward Oliver. Victor moved first and tackled him Lex pushed him off. Victor punched him in the stomach. Oliver turned cross bow in hand, loaded, and pointed at Lex's throat as he lay on the ground catching his breath. Oliver rested his booted foot on his brother's chest.

"I want you to look into my eyes brother and know I will never be like you. I grieved for the loss of our parents. I didn't see it as career advancement. You deserve everything you have coming to you." he hissed as he looked at Victor and nodded. Victor stood and helped the former King up. He had his wrists held tight and a guard came to him and shackled the prisoner for him.

"Lana!" Oliver spoke again returning to his original post. "Get up I know that you're awake." Nothing, Arthur moved to stand next to her. "Lady you are also to be held over for trial with the same charge… plus treason." There was mirth in his tone.

"What?" she said sitting upright, the crowd laughed.

"I thought that might get your attention." Arthur helped her up. She too was shackled. "This afternoon on the Moors, you both will stand trial for the crimes against humanity." He looked to the General. "Is the Captain and his men in custody?" the General nodded.

"Good put them all in the stocks." Oliver ordered.

"What did I do? I'm just a victim here!" Lana demanded.

"Planning to murder the King is still considered treason." Oliver spoke to her. He turned to look at Lex, "You should have chosen better, hmmm? Take them away."

"No you can't!! I'm the King, I'm the King I'mmmmm the Kinggggggggg!!!!"he shouted as he was taken away to the stocks.

Oliver shook his head and waited until it was quiet again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, excuse me…friends, you needn't kneel before me, please stand." His gaze softened at Chloe who was still avoiding his gaze. "I regret the time it took me to return but for those of you that needed help, you received it. Go, the kitchens have been opened, feast, and this afternoon for those that have testimony come to the Moors." He bowed his head and turned going into the antechamber adjacent the chapel.

Chloe stood stunned, last night he all but told her who he was and didn't tell her either. She was hurt, embarrassed, and turned on all at once. A guard came and led her to the ante chamber. Her palms were sweating and she wiped them nervously on the skirt of her dress. She entered when invited and the door was shut behind her. She couldn't help but stare at how hot and very regal he is. She did the first thing that came to mind and kneeled before him. He smiled reverently, he came to her and she looked up at him.

"No flower…you kneel to no one." he whispered. He helped her to stand and then did the unthinkable and got down on bended knee for her. "Fer ye flower, I will always get down on bended knee" She blushed furiously. Now she was able to see him eye to eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

She then pulled back. "Slick move showing me your face last night." she tried sounding non chalant.

He just shook his head. "Flower, you simply stupefy me" he spoke, no brogue, she frowned.

"What?"

"I really like the accent?" she smiled. He pulled her into him and kissed her warmly and wantonly. They pulled back and sighed.

"I have so much to say." he spoke as there foreheads rested together. "But before I get too ahead of myself, that dress is amazing on you." he smiled.

She pulled back and cocked her head, "I know!" He stood and scooped her up at the same time and carried her to the giant high back chair. He sat down and placed her on his lap, "I knew I was in trouble when I saw you put Lex onto his back." he spoke shaking his head.

"You were there?"

He nodded. "And I've wanted you ever since." He spoke wistfully. "But I told ye lass, I'm no' a good man."

"You also said that if your life weren't such a mess , ye would spend the rest of yer days tryin' to figure me out." she mocked his brogue.

"Aye lass," he smiled "that I did." he dropped the brogue and began nibbling her neck.

"Well was that a threat or a promise?"

"What do you think?" he spoke as he pulled her in for another hot and sultry kiss….


	12. Chapter 12

The reunion they enjoyed was then interrupted by his duty. Advisor after advisor came into the chamber with questions and information. Chloe tried to sneak out feeling totally out of place with all those advisors in the room. She had gotten as far as the door when a command stopped her cold.

"Hold it right there Goldilocks!" Oliver spoke. She pulled at the door to open it. "Oh yes you in the green dress I'm definitely talking to you." She dropped her hand from the door like it burned her. She turned to face him. "Leave us." he told his advisors and cleared the room. "And where on earth did you think you were going?" She sighed and was about to speak. "No wait. Don't answer that. Let me take a guess?" He approached her standing tall and his walk oozed royal grace. He stood next to her shoulder to shoulder so that they were facing opposite directions. He leaned into whisper into her ear. "You felt." he paused for a moment, "out of place?" he moved to stand behind her and leaned in, his breath warming the back of her neck, "Inadequate, perhaps?" Her face flushed and all he could see was the back of her neck go beat red. "Nonsense, absolute nonsense."

He moved to stand in front of her. Her head down. He shook his head and with a royal finger raised her gaze to meet his, her head held high. "I've said it before and I will say it again, every day if need be…beautiful, absolutely beautiful. You have no reason to feel any of those things, because it's not the case. You are very much important to me. Never… and I want to make sure you hear me, not the Prince or Green Arrow, but me Oliver Queen. Never be shamed and Never Ever put your head down. Flower, you are far more than you give yourself credit for." His gaze softened and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Tears were sliding past his lips. "Now, let's go eat and sit and listen to the testimony against our two criminals shall we?" he asked. He held his hand out to her and she took it, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently causing her to blush. He smiled. They intertwined their fingers and then they headed to the kitchens before they went to the Moors.

The site was overwhelming, children were laughing and playing, families that were on the brink of starvation had full bellies and the kitchen staff was packing up care packages to take home. They got their plates and he took her to sit next to him on the dais with Arthur, Victor and the General sitting a step below them still in a place of honor.

They ate and watched as a larger crowd gathered. Small children were coming up to Lex and Lana tossing tomatoes at them. Lex was still very fidgety because of the itching powder and he couldn't scratch.

"My friends, the trial will begin shortly. If you wish to testify against Lex please move to the left over there." He spoke pointing. "If you wish to testify on his behalf please move to the right." Oliver then turned to Chloe, "After this we will be having dinner in the gardens. The guards are going to be escorting the rest of the folks home to make sure that their holdings are safe."

"Oliver," Chloe spoke she was struggling to find the words as the crowds began to move to the left against Lex.

"Listen Flower, Yes, I was everything he said, make no mistake about it. The difference is that I was capable of change and admitting when I was wrong. Can I sentence my own brother to death? I have no answer for that. That's why I have council." He gestured to the men at his other side. "And you." He smiled and winked as he stood to the crowd.

"You who are here have heard the charges against these two. The Captain and his men will be held to trial by combat per the Generals request. The combat challenges will be held at the coronation which will be in 3 weeks time. In these coming weeks I hope to have made the changes and reparations necessary to heal this Kingdom. If nothing else to have us well on the path of mending. So without delay, let the first speak against Alexander." He spoke and then sat down.

After what seemed like hours of testimony, there was only one who spoke on Alexander's behalf and it was a maiden that had been infatuated with him. Oliver and his council spoke and he nodded. He stood and walked to the stocks to face the criminals and with the sun setting behind him he looked commanding.

"Lana and Alexander!" he spoke is voice dripping with anger. "The evidence against you both is damning. It is well within my right as Crown Prince to sentence you to death." He looked his brother in the eye. His face was pale. "However, death is such an easy out for the atrocities you have committed against our fathers' people. And you Lana…" he moved to stand next to her. "You dear lady have not only offended everything my mother held dear about the ladies of court, you were plotting to kill Alex on your wedding night so you would be Queen." He moved to stand in front of the stocks and turned his back to them both, a statement unto itself. "So my council thought it fitting that you be sentenced to life's imprisonment in Belle Reeve, under the strictest of care from one of my personal friends there." He smiled.

Moments later a horse cart carrying what appeared to be a cell on it; came rumbling through the crowd. A man in a black hood came and one at a time took them and put them in straight jackets and chains and put them into the cell. The crowd was cheering and Lana was screaming. "Alexander, your name has been stricken from the books as King or Heir to any of the throne. You are but a memory to me and unfortunately a nightmare for the people to recover from."

"You won't get away with this." He spoke trying to rub his back against the bars to get some relief.

"I already have brother." Oliver smiled. "Take them away!" he ordered and the cart rumbled on. The two troublemakers were carted off to spend the rest of their days in Belle Reeve.

The crowd cheered and Oliver put two fingers in his mouth and whistled to get there attention. "My friends, guards will escort you home to make sure you're safe. Please take as much food and rations that you need. I expect to see all of you back at the castle in 3 weeks for the coronation. So until then? Good journey." He smiled. He stayed where he was so those that wanted to could come and greet him, and shake his hand. After another hour of that and with sky littered with stars he turned to his council-- his friends. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Not bad Green Bean!" Victor teased.

"Thanks Vic." he smiled. He approached the dais. "So are you guys ready to eat??"

The three men looked at each other and immediately began tripping over excuses of things that needed to be done, hadn't been done, and things they needed to check on. The all cleared there seats in record time. Chloe just laughed blushing; she had been doing that a lot around him.

"So I guess that means that it's just you and me?" he smiled, He bowed before her and then stood and offered his hand to her. She bowed her head to him and took his hand. He laced her arm with his and escorted her to the garden.

Chloe always had the fairy tale fantasy of meeting a Prince and be swept off of her feet. Of someone who would challenge and her and cherish her in the same moment. When they stepped into the gardens she was almost willing to believe that it was going to happen. There were candles lit everywhere and an elegantly set table also with candles on it. The table was in the midst of tulips of every color imaginable, hundreds of them. She gasped. Oliver led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled a smile that lit up her entire face.

"I want to see that one." He spoke brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "Everyday for the rest of my life."

"Why your highness, you speak as if you have plans for me?" she teased.

"Why Milady if you only knew." he teased back. He went and took his seat across from her. "For now, I'll settle with just getting to know you." He smirked. She sighed dreamily and then gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"OH MY GOD MY FATHER!!!" she shouted. Oliver didn't move or even blink. He sat there frozen. "Where is He?" she shouted.

"I'm sitting across from you I hear just fine. You needn't shout" he spoke cockily.

"OOOOOh you better tell, me.."

"Pumpkin." her dad spoke from behind her. She turned and ran into his arms. He spun he around. He set her down and appraised her. "You're beautiful" he spoke hugging her again.

"Daddy, where have you been?"

"Organizing my new office." he told her. She just looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "I've been given an office here to manage all of the farms. I'll have people working for me. I'll be training those who need it, giving work to our friends. Real jobs for people." He smiled.

"Oh,daddy" she hugged him again. "Wait!" she pulled back from him.

"What about our farm? Our animals!"

"Easy Pumpkin. I will, I mean we will, just have to move them. We can let one of the new workers I train have the property." Chloe just lit up with joy.

"But where are we moving to?" she asked.

"I, err, we will have a nice holding close to the castle, for everybody, plus your beloved cow and that moody Jacques." He teased. She laughed. They were so busy catching up that she gasped realizing she had forgotten Oliver. She turned and he was still sitting there, arms crossed over his ches,t and a smirk on his face. She turned back to her father who was yawning.

"I've got to go." he smiled at the Prince. "I want to head back tomorrow to pack things up for the move." He kissed her cheek. "Don't stay up to late" he teased and turned and left.

She turned to Oliver whose facial expression didn't change.

"I suppose you're looking for some show of gratitude?" she snarked. He still didn't respond. "Oliver?" she asked getting concerned.

"No milady." he smiled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. They had an incredible dinner and drank some of the finest mead ever. He then took her further into the gardens for a moonlit walk. He regaled her with stories of his parents and how truly in love they were. He told of his father and how he had taught him Archery. In turn she spoke of her father and how he helped her to learn to read and write, of her cousin Lois and her boyfriend Clark. She shared her passion for words and learning and of her farm animals that she considered her friends. He laughed at the story of Jacques and James.

They sat down on a bench next to the pond, there hands intertwined.

"So." he spoke.

"So?" she replied.

"The coronation is in three weeks." He spoke.

"Yeah I got that part earlier." He was fidgeting, was he nervous?

"You will be there?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I think I would be a fool to miss my friend's big moment." She spoke regretting the way she put it as soon as she said it.

"Friend?" he spoke letting go of her hand and standing away from her. Chloe shook her head and stood. She knew she had to make this right. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed her cheek against his back.

"I don't know what else to call you? My Prince? My Arrow, My hero?" she tried teasing. "These feelings I have when I'm around you?" she paused and he turned in her arms and held her with a look of hope on his face. "They frighten me. I feel like I hardly know you and yet like I've known you all my life. I feel like we are worlds apart." She whispered.

"Good, then we're on the same page." He laughed. "I've spent all this time trying to find a way to get a handle on Alexander and then there you were. I want to be your friend and so much more." He kissed her nose. "Stay with me… for the three weeks until the coronation, get to know me, let me show you how close our worlds really are?"

"And then what?"

"That's easy, I'm going to marry you"….


	13. Chapter 13

The next week was busy for the young Prince. He had to take hold of the council of elders of the larger territory. Alexander had spoiled them with the riches of Metropolis and Oliver had made it known that things were going to change. Chloe went with him on all of his travels. With that being the hardest of the adjustments, the following week was all domestic matters. Redoing antiquated laws on the education of woman, establishing a stronger government that was equality based. The women were an under utilized treasure. Oliver, Victor, and Arthur in the middle of all the business helped Chloe and her father move into their new home. Oliver became friends with Jacques the temperamental horse of Chloe's.

Chloe thought she would sitting in the shadows and Oliver would have none of that. He deliberately bated her into arguing with him. Challenging her opinions and nudging her to express them. She had a brilliant mind and she was an inspiration for some of the Kingdom's greatest policy changes. In the midst of it all he had to plan for his coronation. The pomp and circumstance of a ridiculous affair; that if he could skip it, he would. His parents would turn over in their sea grave if he blew off that rite of passage. He was sitting in his personal office, one that was never used by Alexander, fussing over the plans as Chloe was massaging his shoulders.

"So I have the trials by combat lead off the evening?"

"Why are you making this so difficult?" She teased. He looked over his shoulder with a come hither glance.

"You are so bad, you've known all this stuff since like birth and yet…"

"Its way too much fun to get you riled up." He smiled. She smacked him across the back of the head and then continued his massage.

"The actual ceremony will be early and then the games. The ball will start at sunset." He leaned back in his chair and grabbed her wrists with his hands and held them in place. "I actually have to wear a crown." He sort of whined and shook his head. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"That is incredibly sexy you know that right?" she teased his ear with her breath. His chair spun around and he pulled her into his lap.

"Really?" he teased. She only laughed. "I'm glad you stayed Chloe." He spoke getting a little introspective.

"Me too." She smiled. "OHH, hey my dress is almost done." She smiled.

"Great! I can't wait to see it!"

"You'll have to wait…another week" she teased. She then got really quiet.

"What?" he probed.

"I've read the book of ceremonies."

"And?" he asked unsure where she was going with her train of thought.

"It says that…"

"Ohh." he nodded. "I see where you're going with this: The beloved or betrothed shall bestowest the Crown Prince his adornment as a symbol of the future of hope and of the promise of …"

"Ok you can stop now." she was blushing.

"I want my friends to help me in this ceremony as a symbol of hope. The General will be actually placing the crown on my head. That other law was stricken from the books, so don't worry, you aren't becoming engaged by touching the crown."

"Phew!"

He just laughed. "Is it such a terrible idea being engaged to me?"

"Well, it is kind of a hardship, really." she teased again, and he just laughed.

The next week was less business and more party details and more dating type adventures. The couple would spend time lazing next to a willow tree on a picnic blanket while he would read Shakespeare to her or her poetry to him, bareback horse rides along the orchards, candlelit dinners, who would have thought her Arrow was such a softy. He would take her to the archery range and teach her how to shoot which she picked up rather quickly, which didn't surprise him in the least. Each day that they spent together it was apparent to all who met them that they were indeed made for each other. He began steeling kisses and she was becoming an insatiable thief in her own right.

The night before the ceremony they were in the barn brushing down his stallion for the pomp and circumstance. He was especially quiet.

"You're really nervous aren't you?" she asked as she held his wrist from brushing the horse again.

"What? Oh, a little."

"Just a little? Your horse has a bald spot!" she tried to tease him. No luck he just shrugged.

"Come milord." She still tried teasing.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"That's it!" she spoke. He just looked at her. "With me, NOW, Oliver" she spoke. She went outside the barn and toward the jousting field. She knew he followed. They reached the Royal box and Arthur and Victor were there with several bottles of Mead.

"To our friend, as he starts his greatest adventure yet!" Arthur spoke.

"Here, here!" Victor agreed.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your friends, throwing a party for their friend, the Queen Who Would Be King." Victor spoke handing him a bottle of Mead. They laughed and joked until nearly midnight. Oliver was grateful for the distraction. The guys went off to their quarters leaving just Ollie and Chloe. Ollie was becoming her favorite nickname for him. He loved how it sounded from her. He escorted her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight. I needed it. I was taking myself way too seriously."

"It's all right, it happens. And you do have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her warmly. When he stopped he looked her in the eyes.

"I won't get to see you until the ceremony tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sighed "I hope I can find you?" she smiled and winked.

"I'll be the guy with the funny hat up front." He smiled and turned and walked away. She

just stood and admired his back side, and shook her head. (_Oh yeah she's got it bad_.)


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came very early. Oliver was roused out of bed for a sunrise ride to inspect the guard. He then had to test his horse on the arena grounds. He was then taken to the little chapel his mother liked at the furthest corner of the property for prayer and meditation with the Priest. The Archbishop would be in attendance but his motives were still suspect and he would only be an observer. Oliver then went back to the castle to bathe and change. He had gone round and round with his tailor about what he was going to wear. The robes were horrid and again antiquated. He settled for the colors of court, green and black. He had a black and green preacher collar shirt; black at the torso and green sleeves. He wore cream colored, fitted riding pants, black polished knee high riding boots plus the polished silver spurs his father had given him. He wore a polished knee length chain mail tunic. The belt at his waist was thick leather and he had the sword of grandfather sheathed at his left hip and the dirk of the Queen line on his right hip. He had his black leather gloves tucked into his belt. He sighed, he felt ridiculous, but his father would be proud. Arthur and Victor came to escort him to the main chapel for the service with his knights.

"Wow, you really do clean up?" Victor teased.

"Shut it. I mean it" he laughed.

"Oh is that a royal decree?" Arthur teased. Oliver just shook his head as he and his friends went to the chapel.

--

"What do you think Lois?" Chloe asked as she came out from behind the changing curtain. Lois just gasped. Chloe was wearing an exquisite satin dress of court colors. The material had a faint pattern of Celtic design, very subtle but impressive. The bodice was emerald green and the sleeves were black long and flowing. She wore a broach of the Queen crest that accented her breasts. The gown had a cape attached at the back of the neck of the dress giving it a train. The skirt was full and flowing; it started as green from the bottom of the bodice then progressively turned to black at the bottom of the skirt. Chloe had wanted her hair down, she knew Oliver loved it that way. But Lois had convinced her to at least put the sides back. So she used two silver barrettes to accomplish that feat. The two cousins had made an event of getting ready. So by the time Chloe was ready to go, the ceremony was just 30 min. away. Chloe and Lois made it to the courtyard and Chloe was given a spot to wait since she was a part of the ceremony she needed to be close. Lois was escorted to a special section to sit.

The crowd was huge. A stage had been created at the hill above the tournament arena. A throne had been left, the only seat on the stage. There was an ornate green and black carpet covering the stage. The Kings' own newly chosen guard of twelve rode in formation of two by two, the crowd grew silent.

Oliver got rid of the trumpets, 'he and his quiet grace' Chloe thought. As the first riders made their way to the stage they peeled out of formation to form a single file line of riders. They then split again to form the aisle to which he would ride up. In moments the beats of horse hooves could be heard. Everyone turned to see a truly magnificent sight. Bolt up right on his black stallion who was in his parade saddle and blankets was the Future King and regal he was. His horse was cantering up the aisle. Chloe, Arthur, and Victor were next in the aisle, escorted by the General who was also in polished armor. The General spaced them about 10 paces apart; Victor at the end, then Arthur, then Chloe, and then the General at the front.

The Prince didn't dismount his horse. The priest came and gave his blessing of the stage. He then dismounted and stood on the stage. The Prince never turned to face the crowd; the priest was reciting the ancient verses in Latin. He then led the people in prayer. He then told the Prince to turn and face the crowd. The crown had been brought to Victor by another soldier. It was seated on a black pillow. Silver in color with emeralds around the upper rim it was very tastefully done. Chloe smiled to herself. Oliver was worried that it was going to be a huge crown. He had had his jewelers redesign it. Alex's had been incredibly gaudy.

His eyes were down in prayer and then he looked up to see the crown and caught the gaze of Chloe, she was lovely. He smiled though it didn't show on his face. Chloe looked like heaven in the colors of court. He watched as his friends did the relay getting the crown to the front all the while the Priest was praying. He very slightly nodded to Chloe as she passed the crown to the General. He was then directed to kneel.

"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen, Crown Prince of Metropolis honor your vow to rule justly and fairly, to protect the peoples from domestic and foreign invaders, to put the needs of others above the needs of your own?"

"Yes." he answered. The General then placed the crown atop his head and recited a blessing in Latin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, His Royal Highness, King Oliver." The priest spoke. The crowd cheered wildly. Vic and Arthur joined Chloe at the front of the aisle. Oliver stood and they all dropped to kneel. He surveyed the crowd and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, rise, you're my friends. I thank you for joining me this day. I have vowed before you and God to be a fair and just King. I want to give you my personal oath; the days of misery that you had living under Alexander's rule are over. We together have a brighter future. Many things are changing and as I see it's only for the better. So today we celebrate." he smiled. His horse was brought back up the aisle. He mounted and the crowd cheered. "Today, upon the tournament grounds there will be two new Knights added to our ranks, please come and join the celebration and the trials by combat." He maneuvered his horse around Chloe and the guys and rode down the aisle back to the castle….

He paced his horse around the courtyard while he waited for his guard to arrive at the stable. He then had to wait for the Knights to swap out parade gear for jousting gear.

"Good show, your majesty." Chloe spoke from the courtyard entrance. He slowed his horse and walked him to where she was standing. He smiled and shook his head. She bowed her head then smiled up at him

"So how are you feeling?" she asked. "Royal? Righteous?"

"Pompous." he whispered.

"No, not at all. Remember you were born for this, it suits you."

"Riiight. So how are you? You look beautiful by the way."

"See you keep telling me that and I'll expect it from you everyday."

"You give me everyday, and you can here it as often as you like." He gave her a wicked grin. She blushed. "How about this, would you like to ride over to the arena with me?"

Her eyes got really wide and she blushed furiously.

"I.. um….It's not protocol."

"Chloe, I know you were at the hill, I'm the King remember, I make the rules."

"But what will people think?"

"I think the only people that matters are you two right there." Victor spoke coming up behind her. He was in full armor as was Arthur. "Chloe, you have been denying yourself your own happiness. Life is way to short for you to not take what you want from it and hold onto it with everything you have. I speak from experience; a life half lived is no life at all."

The Knights were in formation and Oliver had his horse next to Chloe. He held his arm out to her to give her leverage to mount up and sit in front of him on his saddle. "Its now or never, we have to get going, come on Flower, live a little." He smiled. She sighed, thought for a second, and then grabbed onto his arm. He pulled her up and she sat side saddle in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. She adjusted her position a little and then sighed.

"Hello." he whispered in her ear.

"Hi yourself, Milord." she teased.

"Keep it up, Flower," he teased back. "You ready?" he asked she nodded. "Good, I do have one more thing to do before we go." he spoke. She just looked confused. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and on his index finger sitting just below the tip was a silver ring with a simple and elegant diamond with small emeralds around it. Chloe gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "Give me everyday lass, and ye will never go a minute without knowing how I feel about ye. Ye will hear as often as I can tell ye, how beautiful ye are. Give me everyday and I promise to give you all the joy and happiness you deserve. You challenge me to be better than what I am. You never let me take myself seriously, you are my match in every way. I see you Chloe; I see your spirit and want to be there when you fulfill all your dreams. I will hold your heart like the precious treasure that it is. I will catch you when you fall, and kiss all your hurts away. I love you and want you always at my side…Marry me Chloe." He whispered. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She looked into his eyes and knew without question that he was the one for her. She sniffed and nodded as he put the ring on her left ring finger.

All his Knights cheered. He kissed her warmly. He put his glove back on and gathered his reigns and then nudged his horse forward as his first 6 Knights moved in formation. They were in the middle and then he had 6 Knights follow them. An easy pace was set as they made their way back to the arena.

"Wow," she whispered watching the people respond to their king. He just smiled as she just snuggled closer to him. "This is amazing." She added grinning from ear to ear.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He spoke against her temple. She just looked up at him and the magnitude of the day caught her, especially when she saw the light play with jewels on his crown. She shivered a little. He glanced down at her silently questioning if she were ok as they neared the arena. The crowd cheered the Knights and then dropped to knees for him as they entered the arena.

They made a complete circle before they stopped in front of the Royal box. A Paige came and took his reins. He dismounted and then she slid into his arms as he helped her off of his horse. He took her hand in his, laced their fingers together as they walked up into the box and turned to face the crowd.

"Knight Marshall!" he shouted and the Generals second in command rode up in front of the box. "Allow the two to be knighted onto the combat field." He commanded. The Knight Marshall nodded and rode his horse to the entrance of the arena and then led Victor and Arthur, both on war horses, onto the field. They didn't make a run around the length of the arena. They rode up to the box and dismounted. Ollie gave Chloe's hand a squeeze and let go. He stepped out of the box and into the soft dirt.

"Victor of Cyb'Org, you have proven your loyalty, courage, and honor, please kneel." Victor complied and put his head down. "You Arthur from the land of distant waters have also proven your loyalty, courage and honor, please kneel." Arthur complied and put his head down. Ollie pulled his sword out and raised it to his eye level. "This sword is a part of my family's heritage. It has brought many a Knight into the fold. It is with great honor that I continue that tradition. You have proven yourselves to be loyal friends and trusted advisors." He moved to step in front of Victor he touched the tip of the blade gently to each shoulder. "I dub thee Sir Victor a Knight of Metropolis from the Land of Cyb'Org. As such you will be a Knight Marshall and of my council." He moved to stand in front of Arthur. "I dub thee Sir Arthur a Knight of Metropolis from the land of distant waters. As such you will be a Knight Marshall and of my council." He smiled and looked up at the crowd. "Welcome them friends!" he spoke to the crowd and they cheered wildly. He spoke low to them, "Arise my friends and welcome, you may now take your ride of the arena and stand as Knight Marshall's during the trials by combat." They nodded, rose, remounted their horses, and rode the arena to the cheers of the crowds.

"Ladies and gentleman the trials were requested by the General to see justice brought to the former Captain and his men. Tonight you are all welcome to the ball." He nodded and returned to the box. He took Chloe's hands in his gloved ones and kissed the tops of them gently before sitting and then she sat. A slight blush was on her cheeks. He held her hand in his, fingers entwined.

"You surprise me." She spoke giving him a side long glance.

"Really and how do I do that?"

"I keep thinking about how you said that you were everything Lex said you were, and that you were, no' a good man" she mimicked his brogue, "everything that you've done since we met disproves that. You are a better man than YOU give yourself credit for." She smiled. He was stunned he didn't know how to respond to that. She smiled at the victory as they sat in companionable silence and enjoyed the jousting tournament.


	15. Chapter 15

By the end of the games Chloe was exhausted and still had the ball to get through. Oliver again mounted his horse and had her sitting in front of him on his saddle. They did their round in the arena and then rode to the courtyard. He helped her off his horse again and then led her through a barely visible door, down a dark hall way that led to a set of winding steps. He was walking with purpose. He led her to an old missionary door and opened it revealing a hidden garden. He led her in and then shut the door behind them. She had begun looking around the garden when he pulled her quickly to him and pinned her between him and the door. The look on his face was predatory.

"I have wanted to do this since you agreed to be my wife" his voice was raspy. He slipped a knee between her legs which made her squeak in surprise as her feet were lifted off the floor. He then leaned and kissed her tentatively at first and then allowed his desire to take over. The kiss was demanding and needy, hard and soft, all wrapped into one and when he pulled back she was left wanting. She was flushed from head to toe. He kissed her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, each corner of her mouth, her chin, behind each ear down both sides of her neck. His then placed tiny kisses across the swell of her breasts that were peaking up out of her dress. "and the fact that you look so damned good in the colors of court, My colors, it took everything I had not to ride off with you before the tournament and have my merry way with you to see how many times you could scream my name."

He felt the change in her and released her so her feet could touch the floor, she was embarrassed. Her posture was rigid as she adjusted her dress and walked away from him.

"It's beautiful, here, sire." She spoke grasping for control of her senses. She began to giggle, "I'm also impressed that you could do all that and your crown didn't even move." She spoke taking in all the greenery and exotic flowers. The garden was ethereal and she half expected to see fairies fluttering by.

"Flower, what just happened?" he asked with no malice or anger in his voice, just gentle concern.

"I don't know what you mean sire?"

"Alright, now I know you are troubled. You only use those words to needle me and there is definitely no snark in your tone, did I offend you or scar…." He paused. She was listening to every word and turned sharply as he paused mid sentence. He wasn't wearing his crown he was actually spinning it in his hands. Her stomach clenched as she saw realization cross his face. "I scared you didn't I?" he asked changing the conversation direction. Her face grew red and she then shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She spoke suddenly very interested in a spot on her skirt that she knew was there, but if anyone else had been asked the skirt was just fine.

"Do you know what the punishment is for lying to the King is?" he asked mirth in his tone.

Her eyes shot up and caught the mischief on his face. He hooked the crown over his wrist, popped off his gloves, and held the hand that wasn't holding the crown to her. She looked at it suspiciously. "Come now Flower, please" he whispered. She took his hand and he led her deeper into the garden to a hammock hanging between two old trees that had grown through this part of castle. He sat on the hammock and then she sat next to him. He still held her hand in his as he swung them gently back and forth. Her palm was sweaty. "I should have asked if you were still virtuous before I did that and for that I am profoundly sorry. I would Never do anything to cause you fear, you know that right?" she sighed and nodded.

"D-d-do you want the ring back? Shortest engagement in history." She laughed. He stopped the swinging with his long legs and set the crown down next to him he moved to kneel in the dirt in front of her.

"If I find out who it was that hurt you so badly I swear I would have him hanged." He spoke with an intensity she had never heard before. "No" he spoke seeing her emotions rolling across her face. "Don't mistake my anger as your doing. It isn't at all and no I don't want the ring back." He took her hands in his again and held them gently "To be given that gift from the woman I am to marry makes me the luckiest man alive. It doesn't mean I think any differently of you or that you are somehow less in my eyes, quite the opposite Flower. I regret that I can't give you the same gift." he spoke bowing his head to her. She pulled her left hand away from him and then reached out and touched his cheek. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and then turned his head slightly and kissed her palm.

"Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking, feeling, or fearing. Please, Flower let's work this out together." He smiled up at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was always the oddity, reading and writing, and never the belle at the ball so to speak. It was brought to my attention on numerous occasions that my value was solely for breeding and not for my brain. I've never really had the kind of attention that you've given me. You make me see that I'm beautiful and feel it too, which is sooo new to me. I don't want to be one of those flowers that the bud is more beautiful than the blossom. I know you are an experienced man and I couldn't stand to see disappointment on your face, I think it would be my undoing." She whispered.

There was a look of utter reverence on his face and she was sure his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, it just melted her heart. He stood, pulling her to him and then sitting on the hammock with her across his lap. He was silent as he gathered his thoughts.

"Chloe, your purpose in this life is far greater than just breeding. Your mind is but one, ONE, of your attractive features. These past few weeks I have spent trying to list them all and I can't there are just too many. I may be experienced but nothing is going to compare to the first time that we're together. I want it to be everything you imagined that moment to be. If waiting till we are married to give that to you is what I have to do, than that's MY gift to you." He spoke looking into her eyes trying to slay her fears one at a time. "For the record, let it be known and let it be heard, loud and clear that there is nothing in this life that you could _ever_ do to disappoint me. I intend to make every one of you dreams come true." He smiled. "What I want from you," she braced herself for the condition. "Share what you write with me, page for page, thought for thought." He spoke. She shot off his lap like an arrow.

"What? Are you serious? It's nothing just drabble that my mind concocts, thoughts…."

"Exactly." he came to stand behind her and wrapped her up into his arms. "If I am to charm my wife to be, at least give me some advantage to know her mind. Read them to me if you must but share that part of your life with me. Your secret heart, I told you when I asked you to marry me, I would hold it for the treasure it is." He kissed her cheek and she turned to face him. "Show me how it best I can court you and grant your special wishes everyday for the rest of our lives." She bit her lip and looked down and then melted his heart when she looked up smilig that smile that had won his heart to begin with.

His crown again adorned his head and he had his gloves back on, he had snuck Chloe back into her room through a series of hidden tunnels and doors. He left her with one of his seamstresses to get ready for the ball. He left and went to the ball room to make sure the preparations were complete. He entered the great hall and was bombarded again by advisors, kitchen staff, decorators, and musicians. He answered them each and then made his way back to his private quarters to dress for the evening, chuckling to himself; she would be surprised. He hasn't ever dressed that formally in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was setting and the guests were arriving. He sat on the throne in the hall receiving them all and he was absolutely charming. The elite guests were led into the dining room, and by elite it was the formally invited guests, 2 chieftains from the neighboring lands that he had grown up with and had ended up hiding in their lands while he was scheming to take Lex down, the gypsies who had helped him after Arthur saved his life, the General, Victor with his date, Arthur with his date, Chloe's cousin Lois and Clark her boyfriend, and Chloe's father. Chloe knew she was late but she thought that dress she chose just might drop the King to his knees. She knew that this event was formal; the maids preparing her spoke of how the King was dressed. Apparently he had quite the following with the young ladies. She just kept her mouth shut, save for her friends and his personal Knights and her father, no one knew of their engagement.

She held up the sides of her A-line skirt to keep from stepping on the hem. Her heart was beating a staccato rhythm in her chest. She was grateful for the gloves to hide the sweaty palms. She was about to open the door herself when someone opened it from inside. She used the side door to not cause a stir, boy was that a miss step. The king had her figured out and had sent a guard to go and see if she was alright because of her tardiness . The crowd turned to face her which made her face flush. The king was talking to someone when he heard a hush come over the crowd and he turned to face the cause of the quiet. He shook his head once to try and clear his vision, for he was certain that one of God's angels had just entered the room.

Her hair was upswept, and she had a green ribbon choker that matched her dress held in front by a tiny fairy pendant. The dress was off the shoulder and looked as if it were just a heavy white silk that wrapped around her. The top ends of the fabric were folded over to give it more elegance and revealed an emerald green band that seemed to hug her shoulders; it had silver leaves on it. The front of the dress appeared to be an over lap of the fabric it was pinned by stunning green jewels just off to the side of her torso to form the bodice which was just a subtle part of the whole dress. The skirt was full and just long enough to brush along the floor. The skirt itself was split from below the middle of the "bodice" to the bottom of the skirt to reveal an emerald green underskirt of the same heavy silk, with a silver leaf pattern over the green. She was wearing elbow length emerald green gloves.

He had to concentrate at not gaping at her. Chloe's eyes were wide taking in the Regal man that was slowly making his way to her. Yes he had dressed up for the coronation but nothing like this. He carried himself as only a King could, she blushed as he approached. He was wearing a cream colored padded shirt. Encircling the elbow of the sleeves was a celtic knot pattern. The ends of the sleeves were covered by black leather bracers. He wore a green crushed velvet jerkin that fit him well and the length was down to his upper thigh. The sleeves ended at the elbow, it was an exquisite fit. From shoulder to shoulder hanging across his chest was the silver chain of his station which flattered the crown even more if possible. There was a black leather belt cinched low at the waist with the family dirk resting at his right hip. He wore black form fitting cotton pants and his polished riding boots. Chloe had to resist the urge to lick her lips for they were suddenly very dry. His approach was silent and there was still not a peep to be heard in the entire room. He bowed before her and took one of her gloved hands in his and kissed its top. She bowed to him and then looked up into his face.

"I'm sure that there is an appropriate thing that I should be saying at this very moment but I can't think." He whispered still holding her hand. She chuckled. He moved his hand so that her hand rested on the top of his her dainty fingers curled over the tips of his. She took a deep breath as he escorted her to the private dining room. As they entered the room and the door was closed she was actually able to breath. He let go of her hand and moved to stand in front of her.

"I .." he was interrupted by her cousin who gasped at the site of her. Lois ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Oliver excused himself and went to take his place at the head of the table. He turned to his friends and popped off his crown and set it next to his table setting. For this dinner, he wasn't the King, he was with the people in his life that mattered most, and the most important people in Chloe's life. He smiled and then one of his Gypsy friends came up to him and struck up a conversation. This was home now, his friends treating him no differently now that he was official. They talked and laughed and he was invited to a wedding or two. He then made a circle of the room. He met the ladies that escorted the new Knights. Arthurs' girl was from near his home. From what Oliver recalled she didn't have the same affinity for water that his friend did, but she had a great heart and was accepting of him as if he were just an ordinary man. Victor's escort was from his home as well. They had had a harder rode than Arthur and his girl because of the things that Victor had done to him. Oliver and he talked late one night about how different he really is and the things that were done to him to make him that way. Oliver could care less about his differences because he saw him as a man, the same man that saved his behind more than a couple of times. He could see that his lady really loved him.

She seemed a little overwhelmed that the King could be just a normal guy. Oliver than said hello to Chloe's dad and they chatted briefly. He was a very gracious host.

Lois and Chloe were still chatting and Oliver and Clark were left to watch and wait.

"So you're the one who finally won her heart?" Clark asked.

"Yes I am. Are you the one who broke it?" Oliver asked not pulling any punches. Clark winced at the accusation.

"Absolutely not." He looked at the way the King was still interrogating him with a glare,

"Not the way that you're thinking. I wish that Olsen kid had never come to Smallville."

Oliver nodded in understanding and turned to walk away. Clark could hear, 'you and me

both.' Oliver resumed his place at the head of the table.

"My friends, old and new, welcome." Everyone moved to their spots at the table and the one that was open was to the left of him. Chloe silently made her way to him; the only noise was the soft swish of her dress. She took her place and turned to smile at him. He returned said smile. "Thank you for sharing this time with me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for most of you in this room. From this day forward, everyone," he turned to his gypsy friends "is welcome in my home. For those of you that have traveled great distances, enjoy what Metropolis has to offer. Be seated and enjoy." He sat after he pulled out Chloe's seat and than nudged it forward for her. She looked at the table setting and then turned to him afraid.

"At the University, we spent hours learning the most proper of etiquette. I never understood why we had more than one of each utensil, it all does the same thing." He spoke winking at her. Etiquette be damned he grabbed a fork and a knife from the place setting and moved the rest out of his way. Chloe smiled at him relieved.

"I was afraid you were upset with me, you've hardly said two words to me since I arrived tonight."

"It's hard to find appropriate words when one is speaking to an angel" he spoke honestly. She blushed, he leaned into her, "I told you flower as many times a day that I can would I tell you that you're beautiful and unfortunately right now beautiful is totally inadequate."

"With a compliment that you deserve some sort of reward." She whispered in his ear.

"Ahmm" someone cleared their throats which brought the couple to present. Their private conversation ended the rest of dinner was enjoyed with everyone else.

As dinner wound down the room emptied to only Chloe and Oliver. The door was closed and they were again in their only little world. She smiled as he was procrastinating putting his crown back on. She took it from him and smiled wickedly. He shook his head and dropped to his knees before her and then bowed his head. "I was afraid of the ramifications of doing this before. It meant that my future would be bound to yours and I was so afraid; afraid of you learning that I still had my virtue and wouldn't want me, afraid of you seeing how imperfect I really am. You have taken those fears from me, and I'm grateful." She kissed the top of his head and then placed the crown where it belonged. "These moments with you are my favorite, thank you" she smiled as he looked up at her. He stood towering over her shaking his head lightly.

"Nothing to thank me for, being with you is easy." He smiled. "Listen, all our friends are here, would you like to announce the engagement tonight? I would have shouted it from the top of the castle earlier but I was a little tied up." He teased.

"Do your people know how big of a jester you are? Really you're a clown" she laughed.

"I had to wear the crown tonight or it would have been the three tipped hat and the bells, honest."

She was laughing really hard, the image of him dressed as a full court jester wouldn't leave her. "If it pleases you milord."

"Noo Chloe none of that, we're a team you and I." he held her gaze with his, and how she loved those brown eyes.

"Yes, Ollie, very much, yes." She replied. He nodded. He held his hand out again top up. She placed her hand on it curled fingers over finger tips and he led her out and onto the dance floor.

The ball was in full swing as the sun began to rise over the castle, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Oliver shouted. The music stopped and the crowd grew silent. "Forgive the interruption, I have an announcement to make." He moved to the middle of the dance floor. He sought out Chloe who was sitting trying to rest her weary feet. He looked over at Arthur and he took the cue to go and escort his lady back to him. Chloe was brought to him and he took her hands in his and knelt before her. "I wanted to share with you all that this vision has agreed to be my wife." The crowd cheered. "We will be sending out tidings as soon as we can settle on a date." He smiled up at her then stood and kissed her warmly. The cheering got loud and the party got a second wind and it would rage until late in the evening……


	17. Chapter 17

The Queen Who Is King- The continuation......

Oliver leaned against the balcony his arms resting on the rail, staring out at the stars and thinking where his life had been and where it was going. It took the loss of his parents plus 5 years to grow up. He heard a noise behind him and turned sharply.

"Such a long face for a King." The voice mocked him and soothed him all in one moment.

"I was just thinking."

"Ahh, a dangerous endeavor indeed?" The voice was so much closer.

He moved from where he was to stand at full height and face the intruder. "Are you mocking me lady?" he asked smiling. She only shook her head.

"Second thoughts?" she spoke.

"None."

"Doubts?"

"Never."

"Then don't wrinkle that pretty face." She approached and put her hands on his chest. The contact sent shivers throughout his body. He shook his head and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my soon to be wife." He smiled. She sighed heavily and turned away from him and walked back into his room.

"Ugh! Those women are driving me absolutely CRAZY!" she blurted out while flopping backwards onto his bed. "This is supposed to be the most romantic day of my life, and they're fighting over the food, the wines, everything!"

"Mrs. Beard is a formidable opponent."

"Lois is giving her a run for her money. I swear that she's the one getting married the way that they argue." Oliver only laughed.

"What can I do for you to make this less stressful?"

"Let's elope; run off and have the gypsies marry us." She sat up pleading with him. He had been leaning in the door way and came and knelt in front of her.

"I don't think you really mean that."

"OOHH don't you start to." She stood up and bristled past him, "I know my own mind." He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know better to attempt such a foolish endeavor as telling you what to think." He teased, "Remember, what you wrote about your dream wedding? The fantasy of it? I don't want you to have any regrets of missing out on that."

"What regret?" she turned, "I would be your wife and could finally…" she paused deflated, "Finally give you what you've been patiently waiting for." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He smiled and then cupped her face in between his large and gentle hands.

"Flower, now who is doing the presuming?" he questioned gently. She blushed and her eyes searched for a spot on the floor to avoid the intensity of his gaze. "No," he gently nudged, "look at me." She wouldn't. "Chloe" his voice barely a whisper. She finally complied. "Have I ever given you the impression that's all I want from you? Or that waiting for it has ever been a hardship?"

"No." she squeaked.

"Then don't let your frustrations fill you with a fear that simply is unfounded. In 3 days time, after all the festivities, WE will be together truly as husband and wife. There will be all the time in the world for us to know each other in that way. I've told you a dozen times and will keep repeating it, I want to make all of your dreams come true." He leaned and kissed her forehead. He let go of her and then took her hand in his and led her to his bed and helped her to sit and he sat next to her. He held her hands in his. "I do love ya lass." He smiled and brought her hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Tonight is the last night I can see you until this weekend. Don't let Lois or Mrs. Beard bully your choices. I know that's really not your style."

"Is that the Royally polite way of saying 'suck it up'?" she questioned, scowling at him.

"That question my love is one that wild horses couldn't get me to answer. I'm not that foolish. " He smiled. She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh Oliver, 3 days without you?"

"What's a few days when we have a lifetime?" he answered and after about ten minutes the guard she had evaded found her. He kissed her one last time as she was led to her room to prepare for the next days events.

--

The three days of ritual, blessing, and gifts passed by quickly. Chloe had a small gathering of her closest female friends in her room the night before the wedding to try and help ease her nerves about her wifely duties. The gypsies were sweet and honest and in some ways very graphic. Chloe thought for sure she was going to die of embarrassment when the eldest gypsy woman tried to explain the how of the event.

Chloe had a couple of stiff drinks and seemed to relax. It then turned into romance stories and how Chloe was truly getting her handsome Prince err King. Lois was the last to leave Chloe's chambers and at the door she turned to her cousin and said only, "Love him well." Her eyes were misty and she hugged her cousin and left to go to her chamber for the evening. Chloe closed her door and sighed. She had a million thoughts; innocent, sweet and darn near naughty circling her head. She went to the closet where her gown was kept and opened the door, she ran her hands across the fabric, and sighed. She knew she would be a beautiful bride and she couldn't wait to see the King's expression when he sees the dress. She yawned and knew she had to get to bed. There was a sunrise ride with Oliver and his two newest knights.

They were going to the Fairy Ring of Stones. She had to read up on it when Oliver told her about the tradition. The Knights would stand guard as he and his bride would greet the day, kneeling in the ring. It was something his mom and dad did every year on their anniversary. The stones were thought to be placed by the otherwordlies and if you caught a sunrise in the ring, than you were blessed with long life and good fortune. (Oliver had explained that his parents had taken their trip and were supposed to have returned to catch their anniversary sunrise.) She sighed wistfully, closed the closet, and went to bed.

Early the next morning Oliver was on his stallion that was in parade tack, waiting for Chloe. He held in his hand a small tankard of coffee with a fabricated lid for his bride. Arthur had saddled Jacques with parade gear and the horse was prancing around as if he knew he was hot stuff. Ollie thought it only fitting that Chloe get to ride her horse in the days' events, since they were in fact friends.

She came out of the side entrance in a white cloak with a very thin veil of sheer fabric over it. He was amazed that even a cloak made her look ethereal. Arthur helped her to mount and she was cooing over how handsome Jacques looked. He only chuckled as she finally noticed him. He wore a simple hooded cloak and he looked so un King like Chloe just had to laugh.

"Good morning Ollie" she smiled brilliantly.

"It's a good morning indeed" he spoke. "Come, love, sunrise won't wait for us." He smiled as he nudged his horse forward and they rode side by side. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, the ladies left before midnight and I slept like a baby." She saw the steaming cup in his hands and she licked her lips.

"Sorry Flower, this is for you. Mrs. Beard sent it out this morning. I think maybe as an apology?"

Chloe took it from him and took a sip and sighed in contentment. "Uh yeah, she and I finally had words and well things got much easier."

"Glad to hear it." He paused "I've missed you."

"Same here, I'll be glad when the formality is over."

"You know honestly? Me too." He smiled. She watched him for a moment she loved that smile that reached his eyes. His expression changed though something akin to fear? "I myself didn't sleep well last night because I was thinking about this morning," he stewed trying to find the right words.

"Ollie?" she asked.

"It's nothing bad Flower, it's, well, I remember the stories from my mother about the Fairy Ring. She would say how much of a romantic my father was, he would always have a gift for her at their sunrise."

"Oh Oliver, you have given me more than enough; I really couldn't possibly ask or need of anything else." She tried to sooth him. He smiled and they continued on their ride weaving in and out of the trees until they reached a clearing amidst some weeping willow trees. Looking up there was a hole among the canopy. There was a small pond of in the distance and with the day starting to awaken a fine fog was wafting over the area. He helped her off her horse after handing her coffee to Victor. He led her into the clearing and she gasped when she saw the stones. They were in a perfect circle and they looked like little foot prints. She looked to him and smiled. He removed his cloak and placed it onto the ground so Chloe would have something to kneel on. She smiled at him, she didn't think she could love him any more without her heart bursting out of her chest. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I remember my father saying that this moment was the one that he always looked forward to, sure he and my mom had quiet times together but this is when they weren't royals just a man and wife, together in the breaking of the day." He pulled out a small folded piece of paper and gave it to Chloe. "I'm not the writer like you, but I wanted you to have this to read before you get ready. I am so incredibly blessed and I wanted you to know it." He paused and looked into her eyes, "This moment's ours… I promise that I will be the man that you need, to love you, honor you, and cherish you all the days of my life." She was sniffling and wiping stray tears away.

"Oh, Ollie." She took out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Oliver just laughed and shook his head. "My King; and I know you don't like it when I call you that, but it's in honor that I use it. OK sometimes I do it to get under your skin" she teased. "I do honor you, I promise you that I will be the woman that you need, to love you, and cherish you all the days of my life." As the sun awakened the day and the rays poured into the clearing, he leaned forward and kissed her with all the love that he felt. When he pulled back he couldn't resist, "Good morning, wife."

"Good morning husband." She replied. He gently wiped her tears away. He then helped her to stand, went back to their horses and escorts and rode back to the castle. . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

The Queen Who Is King 

Of the many discussions the bride and groom had about the wedding the location for it was all Chloe's choice. She had insisted on having the ceremony anywhere other than where Lex and Lana were almost married. She requested the jousting arena. It was open and allowed for the most guests. So long as the modifications were made. Since the arena was an oval they had the ends of the oval arena removed so that people could come in.

There was also a false floor to cover the dirt. The rails that were left were covered with decorative garland. The flowers were a mixture of wildflowers and some which were Chloe's favorites. A beautiful archway was built in front of the Royal box and flag polls were hoisted with the royal court flags hung accenting the archway beautifully. An aisle runner led from the archway to an entrance into the arena across from where it stood. The scene was gorgeous. The arena was filling up with peoples from all across the lands, all dressed in there finest.

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The royal Knights were in chain mail, capes of emerald green that attached at their shoulders black equestrian pants and polished equestrian boots. The ones that were on horse back who were placed strategically outside the arena had there wives or girlfriends riding on the front of there saddles. Chloe wanted a family type celebration and felt it was important for these ladies to participate. There were two Knights with Green cloaks hiding there features standing guard on the right and left of the archway. The new Archbishop came up the aisle eager to accomplish his first task in his new role and that was to preside over the wedding of the King and the new crown Queen.

The Archbishop after blessing the arena signaled for the pipers to begin the cadence that would call the King. The crowd which was huge hushed and bowed as the King entered the arena. He was wearing a large black cloak with a hood that covered all of his features. His posture erect he bowed his head to the Archbishop taking his place at the arch with his back to the crowd. The music changed and the pipers played a lovely and haunting tune this time beckoning Chloe. Her cloak was white and covered all of her features. Hand in hand with Gabe she was walked down the aisle. As they reached the arch, Gabe gave her hand to the King who didn't move from his position. He nodded slightly to acknowledge her father who kissed Chloe's cloak covered cheek and turned and took his spot up front. The Archbishop opened with an ancient prayer in Latin and then explained the heavy cloaks. The cloak ceremony as he called it was an ancient marriage rite that the King himself requested. He blessed them individually and then together as a couple.

"I would like you all to kneel as the crown for the new crown Queen is brought to the front. Drummers please" he directed and the drummers began to play a very steady rhythm. A little girl in a fairy dress with matching wings carried the crown on a green velvet pillow. She made it to the front and knelt behind the couple. The couple turned to face the little girl.

"Isn't this a pretty sight." a voice boomed from the back of the aisle. The crowd gasped and stood. The Knight at Oliver's side moved quickly to protect the King, his hood flying off to reveal Victor. "Not only does my bastard brother take MY crown, but his wench, is going to become crown Queen." He spoke staring daggers at the couple. He began to slowly make his way down the aisle.

Chloe and Oliver put the little girl behind them, she ran to hide behind the Archbishop.

"What's the matter …brother? Wench got your tongue?"

"Weren't you in Belle Reeve?" the Archbishop asked the crazed brother as he looked around for more guards and a safe exit.

"I was indeed and let me tell you that place is enough to make you go crazy." He spoke finally stopping just in front of Victor. "I've been plotting my revenge and imagine my surprise when this visitor arrived for me and wanted my help. This person wanted it almost as badly as I did."

"Who would be dumb enough to be your ally?" Victor spoke.

"He's here right now…show yourself!" he shouted to the crowd, turning to look over his shoulder. A young man popped into the aisle.

"JAMES!" Gabe yelled, "You helped Alexander?" the father of the bride was stunned.

"Yeah, I did it." He made his way to stand next to Lex. "She is supposed to marry me not this… this wantobe King." He shouted. Lex smirked at the couple. He drew the sword off his belt and pointed it at Oliver.

"All that wit and wisdom brother when you stole the crown from me and you have nothing to say for yourself?" he shouted as he raised the sword over his shoulder to strike. Victor blocked it with his sword causing Lex to lurch. Victor ducked and came up behind Lex. He tried to grab the sword but an old guard still loyal to Lex made an appearance as well stopping Victor. The two began fighting in the aisle. Lex looked over his shoulder and smiled, he raised the sword again and charged Oliver. A sword came out from the cloak and blocked the charge, the hood came off of Olivers' head.

"What the?" Lex asked as the cloaked figure he assumed was Oliver …wasn't.

"Poor little Lex falling short again." Arthur spoke. He removed the cloak entirely and took a defensive stance.

"I don't understand, where's Oliver?"

"It don't care!" James shouted like a petulant child, "She's coming with me." James rushed to Chloe's side and tried to grab her wrist. The knight that was standing next to her moved quickly to stand in front of her and grabbed James's hand wrenching his arm behind his back. James feeling brave after the hand to hand combat lessons he got from the former Captain managed to maneuver out of the hold and stood facing the Knight. Lex tossed him a dirk and James smiled. He ran toward the Knight and then dove through his legs and reached for Chloe.

"Come on my love lets get out of here."

"Sorry, you really aren't my type" The feminine voice spoke popping James in the nose. Reeling he held his nose, stunned that that wasn't Chloe's voice, he looked up and saw the young lady standing there proudly, that wasn't Chloe, it was Arthur's' girlfriend.

"What?" he spoke; distracted, the Knight came at him and he reflexively swung and hit the Knight in the head with his elbow knocking off his hood. The crowd gasped.

The King was holding his gloved hand to the corner of his mouth and looking out of the corner of his eye, smirking at the young man sizing him up. "That was good" he praised standing to his full height and with his cloak and armor he looked massive. He examined his glove to see if there was any blood. "The first one's free, but the next one's going to cost you." James held his ground, Oliver stared him in the eyes and lifted his sword as if to deal a deathly blow, he charged at James stopped short and then yelled, "Boo!"

James dropped to his knees. "He made me do it. He said that I could have Chloe after he killed you." The young boy blabbered.

"I see." Oliver turned to Lex who was stunned as he still faced off with Arthur. Alex went absolutely white. "How intriguing!" Oliver spoke with venom in his voice as he faced off with his brother, again. Arthur moved to take James into custody. He was put in irons and taken away by one of the others of the King's guard. Victor had finally gained victory over the former knight and held him to the ground with his boot, sword point over his heart. He was then put into irons and taken away.

"I don't understand it was a perfect plan?"

"Perfect? Really?" Oliver laughed. "You really have stepped down a rung or two on the ladder of reality. Let's think about this shall we?" He asked staring coolly at Lex. "Do you remember the young lady you met, the nurse who told you I was the bastard that you knew? She was feeding your ego and my quest for knowledge. What was her name? Oh yes, Dinah. She remembered you very well, she was in the village you had burned to the ground for shooting one of your precious deer. She's an incredible asset and will be teaching at the New University in the fall." He smirked.

"How could you have found out so fast? Belle Reeve is at least a 5 day ride from here?" Lex was still mystified. Oliver took off a glove and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"That was my job." A young man spoke, appearing out of thin air and taking Lex's sword away from him. Victor, and Arthur stood next to Oliver, the young man was in front of them all.

"You !!" Lex spoke, "Weren't you?"

"The messenger?? Yeah, that's me. You came and had my parents arrested then executed in front of our home for not bowing before you." He spoke angrily.

"Easy Bart." Oliver spoke putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, "He's not worth it." The young man nodded and then pulled out a turkey leg from the pouch on his vest.

"Alexander won't be hurting anyone else, ever. Not where he's going" he spoke sympathetically to his young friend.

"And where is that Brother?" he schmoozed. He turned to try and run and Bart in an instant was standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Oliver warned. He walked to stand directly in front of Lex. " Don't Ever brother me again, Alexander. From this very moment forward -- I have no brother." He spat. "You're pathetic you know that? I spared your life once and you came back to take mine and Chloe's? You deserve to die but I am not a monster like you. My friends the gypsies have offered to take you off my hands." He smiled. Alex's face paled and he shook his head.

"What's the matter, another of your crimes biting you in the.."

"Oliver!" the Archbishop interrupted.

"Meilana, Sergen." the couple came out of the crowd. Lex knew them at once. He had taken their son and sent him on a ship to the North Country for stealing. Sergen pinched Lex on the neck before he could even protest and he was unconscious.

"Thank you." Oliver spoke to his friends.

"No. Thank you for finding our son. Lex will never bother you or your Chloe again." Sergen who was at least 5ft 9 and 180 lbs of muscle picked up Lex and tossed him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. The couple walked out of the arena and into the forest and disappeared. Oliver turned to Arthur's girlfriend , "Thank you." she bowed smiling.

Oliver felt a tug at his leg and turned to the little fairy, he knelt to be at her level.

"Excuthme" she lisped. He had to stifle a chuckle.

"Yes milady" he spoke trying to maintain a serious face. "What's your name little one?"

"Lilly, thir" she smiled. "Are you and the lady going to get married now, can I walk down the aisle again?"

"As a matter of fact you can twice." Her eyes lit up. "I need you to take Chloe's father to her I'm sure she's very worried about him."

"And bring the crown?" He nodded. She squealed with delight. She kissed his cheek and then took Gabe's hand and dragged him to where Chloe was.

Oliver stood smiling. "Ladies and gentleman, I apologize for the interruption. Give us a few moments and the real ceremony will begin."

Oliver kept the armor on and his friends helped him to don the chain of his station and his crown. Attendants straightened the aisle runner. Oliver made his way half way up the aisle to wait for his bride. Legend states the journey for the bride and her father ends halfway down the aisle and their journey begins from that point, moving from daughter to wife.

"You sure she's coming man?" Arthur teased as he walked to take his spot by the arch; Oliver just shot him a look. Victor laughed as he resumed his position. Bart was up front now working on a bread bowl soup.

The pipers began to play a lively cadence. Ollie smiled as he saw a small group of Fairies coming toward him. They were Chloe's flower girls, they tossed tulip petals up to where he stood and then they went around him and dropped some more. He looked to see Gabe leading Jacques who was wearing a full horse cover that the Knights' horses wore. It was green with black around the eyes and nose and around the ends. His thoughts were lost when he spotted her sitting side saddle on the horse. His heart literally skipped a beat, tradition be damned he wanted to run to her and gather her in his arms. With her dress white and the sun just in the right position she appeared to have a halo of light surrounding her.

As they reached the end of the aisle, two knights helped her down off her horse. Her father took her arm and wrapped it in his as a solo flute played a wedding song. Oliver remembered to breathe as he took the sight of her in. Her dress fit her deliciously he thought. Shaking his head he needed to have pure thoughts this was a ceremony. It was low cut but tastefully so. It had long flowing sleeves that were split length wise as the shoulder; a simple green bow marking the design. The sleeves were a mix of the white fabric and also green sheer fabric. She had a green jeweled belt that hung low around her waist and the ends ran down the front of the skirt which was flowing and hemmed in rich green. She had a wreath of baby's breath and greenery in her hair. She looked like a fairy herself. When she and her father approached him the Archbishop spoke which made Ollie jump as he forgot he was there.

"Sir Gabriel, Father to Chloe, today you bestow her hand unto this man King Oliver. Giving a daughter's hand away is a task no father is really prepared for…What say you to the man who is asking for her heart."

Gabe cleared his throat as he looked at the King, "Sire," Gabriel spoke his voice cracked as he looked the King squarely in the eye. "She is my most prized possession; I have watched her change since she met you and its only been for the better, treat her well, love her well, and blessings to you both." He turned to Chloe and put a hand on her cheek, "I've watched you blossom from a shy little girl to a lovely, strong and determined young woman. My heart is glad you have found someone who matches you in every way; especially in your kindness and sense of justice, may you two live long and happily together. Trust him as he trusts you." He spoke tears streaming down his face as he removed Chloe's hand from his and gave it to Oliver. Chloe was also crying.

"Oh pappa," she whispered as she kissed his cheeks.

Oliver shook his soon to be father in laws hand with his free hand then bowed to him. Gabe walked passed them to the front of the crowd. Chloe and Ollie faced each other. Her smile lit up her face. It was a moment in which they were both able to catch their breath. "You're so shiny" she whispered making light of all the metal he wore.

He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry about the wait Flower we had a little bit of trouble." He whispered back she laughed. They were about to play catch up when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me?" the Archbishop spoke with laughter in his voice. They blushed and laughed as the crowd laughed with them. "I do hate to interrupt you love birds. I was just wondering if you wanted to marry today?" he teased. Oliver smirked and nodded. He turned sharply and held his left hand palm down to Chloe. She smiled too and put her hand on his. They laced their fingers together and walked the remaining distance down the aisle hand in hand. When they arrived at the Archbishop he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You two are definitely well matched. We gather here under this glorious sky before God and all these people to share the proclamation of your love to each other. Notice I didn't say declaration, we all know how you to feel about each other," he teased, "Today we set it to stone. Chloe and Oliver will you please turn to face each other" They complied. His thumbs were rubbing gentle circles on her hands. "Chloe… do you vow your love and faith unto this man, putting his needs above your own and forsaking all others for as long as you shall live?" Tears slid out of the corners of her eyes.

"I will."

"King Oliver, do you vow your love and faith unto this woman, putting her needs above your own and forsaking all others for as long as you shall live?"

"I absolutely will." he replied, his voice husky.

"These vows are not to be taken lightly for the caring of another's heart is a lifetime commitment. Chloe, Oliver came to my appointment ceremony and asked if I would perform this ceremony. I was honored and do you know what he said when he asked?" he looked at her and she furrowed her brow and shook her head. "He simply stated that, 'I am blessed with her grace…'. Those words and the look on his face was all I needed to agree." He smiled. "There is always an exchanging of rings in this ceremony." he talked over them to the people. "An eternal symbol for they're without beginning or end."

Victor and Arthur stepped forward with the rings, smiling like cats that just ate canaries. The rings were handed to the Archbishop who blessed them silently. He then gave Chloe's to Oliver and Oliver's to Chloe. The Archbishop nudged Oliver with a look.

"Right my turn to talk." He smiled warmly. "This ring that I give you is merely a symbol, of my unending love. You are my strength and my joy and l look forward to everyday with you at my side. " He slipped it onto her finger than kissed it.

"My Lord," she smiled brilliantly at him, "This ring that I give you is merely a symbol of my unending love for you. I may have taken the long road to your love, but it was well worth the journey; you will never want for knowing how I feel about you. This is my pledge to you." She slipped the ring onto his finger. They looked over to the Archbishop.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sire, you may kiss your bride." He spoke. Oliver looked a Chloe and shook his head not believing she was at last totally his. He moved to hold her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her reverently. The crowd went nuts. He pulled back and then kissed her forehead.

Trumpeters played and the General came up the aisle carrying a large green velvet pillow. "Ladies and Gentleman," the Archbishop shouted trying to reign them in. "As I mentioned before this ceremony is about exchanging rings." He turned to Chloe who was smiling. The General approached and lay the pillow at her feet. Oliver helped her to turn and face the crowd guiding her skirt and then helped her to kneel.

"Chloe Sullivan-Queen," Oliver spoke. "As my wife you are granted the title of Crown Queen, by which all entitlements are yours. Your generosity has been witnessed by all and truly makes you for the people as much as you are of the people." His voice waverede slightly. "The crown, please?" He asked and the flute played a light and airy tune and the little fairy that brought the crown before came skipping down the aisle the pillow in her little hands. She gave the pillow to Oliver who bent down and kissed her cheek. She giggled and turned and ran into the crowd.

The crown was very dainty; silver, almost elven in nature with small and elegant jewels inset around the top. Oliver moved to stand in front of Chloe and bowed his head and recited a prayer in Gaelic. The Archbishop removed the garland from her head and untied the crown from the pillow. Oliver removed the crown, leaned, then kissed the top of her head. He then gently placed the crown on her head. "Join me wife and let us together serve these good people well." He kissed her cheeks and then helped her to stand. She stood as if balancing a book on her head.

"Friends, let me introduce, Queen Chloe!" he spoke and then kissed her cheek. She didn't move her head at all. Oliver laughed and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Not as easy as it looks,hmmm?" he teased. She laughed. The crowd was cheering as he took her hand in his, kissed it, and walked up the aisle and to the banquet hall.


	19. Chapter 19

The Queen Who Is King - Warning - sexual content

Chloe couldn't help but ooohhh and ahhh at the banquet hall. It was the fantasy she had always dreamed of. Little lit candles strewn all over the place, giant fabric panels in silver and white, giving the room a drop down ceiling effect. The floor was littered with flower petals, it was absolutely surreal. Ollie and Chloe were outside the entrance in a receiving line. It was cut short so they could be announced and the dinner and dancing could commence. The doors were closed and they had a few minutes alone. Ollie had to change quickly, his armor and cloak removed he was given a fresh shirt. He wore a soft knee length jerkin in a muted green a low hung belt around his waist, the chain of his station, and his crown. After changing he pulled his wife close to him. She still was very afraid to move her head or her neck. He cupped her face gently. "You know wife the crown won't fall off if you move your head." He smiled kissing her cheek and then moving to nuzzle her neck. The sensations sent through her were foreign and exciting. She bit her lip and sighed.

"It just feels strange." She sighed at his ministrations, "It sounds strange being addressed as Her Royal H—highness" she gasped as he moved to nuzzle the other side of her neck.

"What are you doing Ollie?" she whispered breathless.

"Just a little preview of later" he smiled wantonly and wagged his eyebrows. He turned as he heard the door open. He moved quickly taking her hands in his and walking backwards pulling her into the center of the huge banquet hall. He spun her around and they danced cheek to cheek to a very romantic song played by a single flutist. "You're shivering, you cold?" he asked as they swayed to the music together. She only shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. "What then Flower?" he breathed in her ear.

"I…tonight" she looked up at him. He smiled and held her tighter to him. Feeling the weight of her fears and expectations he hoped he didn't disappoint her. The song ended and her father was immediately next in line to dance with the bride. The dance floor was then full with the rest of the guests dancing. Oliver was heading to the corner to talk with staff about the arrangements for later, when he felt a tug at the corner of his jerkin. He looked down to see little Lilly. He bowed to her and then got on bended knee.

"Yes milady?" he smiled.

She blushed, "Thirr, would you danth with me, pleathe?"

"Absolutely." He stood then scooped her up and danced with her across the ball room, she giggled and squealed as he dipped her then set her down and spun her. When the song ended she bowed for him and ran off to her parents. He just laughed.

"Not married for an hour and already fooling around with another woman?" Chloe teased from behind him.

"Hardly! I only have eyes for one." He spoke at her, he looked around the room.

"What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen her anywhere?" he teased and pulled her into a hug and led her to their table. It was set length wise across the front of the room. Their positions were slightly elevated. They had at their place settings silver goblets with white ribbons at the bottom of the stems. He stood while she sat in her chair to the left of him and then he sat. She rested her hand on his forearm as it rested on the arm of his chair.

"You got quiet…."

He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?" She nodded emphatically. "Good, then believe me when I say you have nothing to fear about tonight. All will happen as it's supposed to."

"But?"

"You finish that sentence?" he smiled wickedly "And every word spoken next will count as minutes that you won't be allowed to touch me."

"What?"

"Trust me…you're going to want to and that's one minute."

"Oliver?"

"Two"

"Come on!"

"Four." he smiled. She turned her head and scowled at him. She then leaned and kissed him, "Smart lady." he smiled satisfied turning to watch the crowd. Chloe was blushing. She harrumphed and took a drink from her goblet.

The crowd was enjoying the dancing then Arthur and Victor walked to the center of the room tapping there goblets.

"Sir Victor!"

"Yes Sir Arthur!" his friend replied loudly.

"I do believe its time for the toasts."

"I think you are correct." Victor walked around raising his glass, clearing the floor and making sure everyone had a glass. "Ladies and gents and guests" he spoke moving back to the center of the dance floor. He looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend standing off in the shadows. He shook his head and dashed to go and grab her. Arthur had done the same. "I had to fight for the honor to go first." he spoke laughing at Arthur. He then became very serious. "Four and a half years ago I was a wanderer, lost and displaced. My home? Stripped from me and I thought I would never have another place that would be like home for me. And on one fate filled day I met his Highness. He saved me as much as I saved him. Thank you. And to you Chloe…you have brought light to us all. Most especially Oliver; I thank you for that, so to you both, may you two enjoy each other and many blessings to you." He raised his glass.

"Even though SIR Victor won the honor of speaking first, I did put up a heck of a fight." Arthur teased. "My story isn't so different from Vic's. I may have saved you that day?" Arthur shook his head, "But you returned the favor in spades." He spoke kissing his girlfriends hand. She blushed. "You are as genuine to those you just meet as you are to those you know well. Your reign together will be epic. To you little Flower."Arthur teased. "You have shown courage and strength beyond your years. You have given my friend the greatest gift of all and that's his hope back. I thank you for that." Arthur looked at Victor and they nodded.

"To Our Friends…Cheers" They spoke in unison. Ollie and Chloe stood and bowed there heads to their friends. The crowd echoed the cheers and all took a drink.

"I would like to propose a toast" Chloe spoke still standing as Oliver sat down.

"To my father, I love you papa" she spoke smiling at him as he made his way to the table to sit. "To our guests, I thank you for welcoming me to this new place that I hold. To my friends Sir Victor and Sir Arthur" she teased. "Thanks for helping me to find the greatest treasure ever." She turned to her husband. "and to you my husband, wow do I like the sound of that…my Husband. May we share many years, many dreams, and many adventures, I love you." She spoke. He stood and kissed her. He pulled back gently.

"My friends," he spoke holding Chloe's hand in his. "All of you and especially Victor and Arthur… and of course Bart" he smiled at his young friend at the buffet table. He turned to wave at the King with another turkey leg in his hand. Oliver laughed. "I am truly blessed. Thank you isn't enough, unfortunately it's all I have to offer. I thank you for your friendship and helping me to find my greatest treasure." He smiled at Chloe using her words he then kissed her hands. "A toast: To a new start for all of us. Let peace reign and may we continue to prosper. Everyone enjoy dinner and lets celebrate!" he smiled raising his glass. The crowd cheered and drank to the toast. The music kicked up and the festivities kicked into high gear….

They had managed to sneak out of the reception right after dessert was served. These types of events are notorious for lasting for days. They had to at least make one or two more appearances before its conclusion but they are King and Queen, and newlyweds and weren't really expected back for awhile. Oliver had found his young bride having a chat with the gypsy women when he stole her away. They laughed as she squealed at his blatant man handling of her. Oliver had scooped Chloe up and carried her off to their bridal chamber. Both were laughing as he then she tried to open the huge door. Finally Chloe was able to open it as he carried her over the threshold. Inside was an opulent dream, a huge canopy bed, a fire place, high back chairs, and thick throw rugs on the floor. All the colors were rich, earthy, and warm He tossed her onto the bed with a squeak. He then lay next to her laughing heartily.

"Me thinks wife?" he laughed. "That I am drunk."

"Well milord if you're drunk what does that make me?" she laughed and hiccupped.

His face grew serious and he leaned in and kissed her lips, "Beautiful." He whispered while kissing her forehead, cheeks and her chin. He looked into her eyes and they were dilated and the look she had was wanting.

"Listen, let's take this slowly." He whispered than sat up. "There is a bath drawn for you through that door over there" He pointed "I myself am going to bathe and we will meet back here deal?"

"Deal! I do have one favor to ask?" She asked sitting up draping her legs over the end of bed.

"Anything, lass."

"Could you help me out of this dress?" she waggled her eyebrows. He only laughed.

"My little flower is a little thorny?"

"More like a little horny." She mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders

He knelt in front of her. She watched as he raised her skirt and folded it onto itself. He took her right foot placed it on his knee. He reached up to the top of her stocking and gently rolled it down her leg and off of her foot to her ankle. He slipped off her shoe, removed the stocking and massaged her foot. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. He laughed when she curled her toes. He repeated the same with her left foot. She looked at his marvelous hands and licked her lips. They were suddenly very dry.

"That look on your face is going to be the death of me." He smiled. "Glad you married me now?"

"Ohh yeah! You're a keeper." She smiled laughing.

"This dress is amazing. I couldn't catch my breath when you came towards me with your father."

"You were so," she paused, "regal and delicious looking." She admitted. "It was a perfect day. To be honest I was frightened when I saw the note you slipped in your letter about Lex."

"That threat has been resolved." He smiled, "Now no more about them lets take care of you shall we?" he grinned again. "Feel better?" finishing the message. She nodded and leaned forward rewarding him with a kiss. "Good, now lets get you out of this dress." He pulled her up to stand.

"I'm scared. Isn't that silly? To be afraid of my husband? I just..... I've never seen, I mean haven't ever touched, oh good grief." She buried her face in her hands.

"It's fine." He whispered in her ear. He moved to stand behind her and with great gentleness and deftness did he undo the laces that had her tied into her dress. "We are in no rush." He pushed the dress of one shoulder and kissed it lovingly." She gasped. "You like that hmm?" he whispered against her skin. She nodded. He stepped close behind her while sliding the dress off the other shoulder and kissing it. She gasped at the sensation of _him_ being that close behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder while holding the dress up at her shoulders. He licked his lips. She pecked at them softly. She tried to turn but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. "Chloe," he kissed her neck, "Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked grinding his hips into her. She nodded gasping. "All these sensations are new for you and I want you to enjoy every one." He kissed the back of her neck and then backed away from her. She turned, "Now go and enjoy your bath." He kissed her again as she turned and went into the room as he directed.

"Ollie?" she called entering the room from her bathing chamber dressed in a satin robe. He didn't answer. Minutes later he came out of his bathing chamber, with only a green towel tied around his waist. He was towel drying his hair. He stopped drying his hair and let the towel lay over his shoulders. He grinned because the look on her face was priceless.

"So wife, I take it you like what you see?" he spoke stalking toward her. She nodded trying not to notice that one drop of water, evil little fiend that it was, as it slid down from his neck over a nipple down his decadent abs and getting lost in the fold of the towel.

"Lass, my eyes… are up here." He spoke raising her gaze with his finger. She hadn't even realized he had gotten that close. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard. "Is the way I'm dressed making you …uncomfortable?" he purred, she nodded. He pondered her angst and nodded. "Alright let me change for you" he whispered in her ear. He turned and went to the high back chair in the corner. She watched his back side and tried to get a grip. He was like a Greek God, perfectly chiseled, royalty in motion. She stifled a gasp as he bent and grabbed his green robe and put it on. His back was still to her. She saw the waist gather and she knew he was securing it. That was good right? She gasped as she saw the towel hit the floor. He turned around smugly. "Are you alright wife? You're flushed!" he questioned, knowing full well why she was flushed. He bent down to pick up his towel and she squeezed her eyes shut as the front of the robe flayed opened. He was chuckling. "Honey I'm only teasing!" he spoke. She opened one eye to see his robe open and he was wearing what appeared to be very tight fitting briefs.

Her face went up in flames. He came to her and pulled her into his inviting arms. "Come wife lets go to bed." he smiled. She yielded and laughed and burying her face in his robe. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. "Now you owe me four minutes of no touching." He grinned evilly as he untied her robe. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on big boy!" she teased her fear turning into valor.

"Oh?" he laughed. "Big talk? Alright." He untied his robe and slid the belt out of the loops. He gently placed it into her hands. "You let go and I add more time." He whispered. He then kissed her like the Arrow had in the barn. His tongue took possession of her mouth. She moaned at his taste. He pulled back and looked down at her kiss swollen lips.

"I told you there was better use for that mouth." he winked. He pushed the robe open to reveal her naked body. Goose flesh ran down her body at the exposure to the air. Her nipples peaked and hardened. "Very nice." he purred as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone and then slipped a nipple into his hot mouth. She bucked under him the sensation that was building was unreal. She, somewhere in her logical mind, was embarrassed by the moisture between her legs. He then released the pert bud to kiss across the valley between and take the other peak into his mouth. Chloe began to toss her head from side to side, her hips rising and falling with the movement of his tongue.

"I---don't understand what's happening to me?" The robe belt forgotten she reached and ran her hands through his hair trying to get a hold of reality.

"Tell me, lass" his brogue back as he kissed down her body, his hand sliding between her legs and his thumb working gentle circles on her most intimate flesh.

"I…f—oh my. I feel," she gasped, "Feels so good." She leaned her head back deep into the pillows.. He didn't think he could get more aroused until she made those little mewling noises in the back of her throat. "I want…"

"Teellll meee.." he whispered while nibbling at her naval. "What is it you want?"

"More," she breathed and reached for his shoulders. "Ollie?" she whispered as he gently caressed her.

"Yesss, sweet, feel it." She thought for sure she would die from pleasure and then he did the unthinkable. He slid a royal finger into her private heat. She about launched off the bed. His free hand pressed her hips back onto the mattress.

She gasped at the invasion and as she relaxed she began to ride him. He would work his finger in her heat and flick her gently with his thumb. She was lost to the sensation and only gasped when her maiden head became merely a memory and she was over come by the sensation of pure bliss. He removed his finger and then with both hands began to massage his way back up her body.

"Chlllooeee," he called to her. All she was aware of was the deep timber of his voice, then touch, kiss, touch, kiss, kiss.

"Hmmmm?" she spoke lazily. He laughed against her skin kissing his way to her chin. Her eyes were closed, and she had a grin on her face. "Wow." She smiled and stretched. She whined when he seemed to get off of the bed and then he was next to her again. He kissed her palm as she placed it onto his handsome face.

"Now," he whispered, "Know me wife." His eyes saying it all.

"Like this?" Her eyes smiled as her free hand slid down his perfect body to grab his length in her palm. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Actually…I was…." She pumped him. "Thin…king "groan "more along the lines of together…." Her devilish little hand was making thinking nearly impossible. "You do understand to..together?" he teased. She laughed than in a flash had him on his back on the bed as she stradled his hips.

"Oh yeah I get it." She sassed as she raised herself up and then lowered herself onto him.

"But I think now," she leaned forward kissing his nose and wiggling her hips. His eyes closed. "I want to show you I'm not afraid any more."

--

They lay together in lazy contentment, she cradled in the warmth of his body. She sighed as she could feel his need for her growing again.

"I'm almost afraid that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up married to Jimmy."

He kissed the back of her head. "Not a chance."

--

It seemed as though they had just fallen asleep when there were multiple knocks at the door. They both groaned at the invasion of their privacy.

"Sire, your presence, err both of your presences, are required down at the feast." The Paige spoke nervously. Oliver just groaned again not wanting to let go of his bride.

"Mistress? We need to get you dressed, I mean we…Ouch" the handmaiden yelled. She would later admit to getting elbowed in the ribs for her lack of tact. The unwilling couple kissed each other and slipped out of bed and into there respective robes.

"One more appearance?" Chloe pleaded. "If you can do this for me I will make it worth it?"

"Promises, promises?" he smiled while moving to hug her. "Besides you still owe me 4 minutes without touching."

"Wait I didn't touch you!" she argued.

He waggled his eyebrows, "Oh really? Are you certain?" he kissed her cheek and then let the traitorous sleep interrupters in to the room. Chloe was blushing as her maiden took her off to another room across the hall to bathe and dress in another very elegant gown. Chloe harrumphed as it seemed to take forever for the girl to finish cinching her into the gown. 'Well if he wants more, he's gonna have to earn it.' She thought to herself as she was led back to their room. Ollie was dressed in another tunic of green that –wow. Those pants and the boots, and even the crown, Chloe couldn't help admire him. 'Nothing like a well dressed man.' She thought biting her lip. He had been sitting at the corner table drinking a cup of coffee. Chloe picked up the aroma and looked jealous. He smiled and brought over a ceramic chalice that had a green ribbon around the stem.

"Mrs. Beard must really like you." He smiled. She took the treasure from his hand and relished the aroma before her first drink.

"Milady do you need help with the crown?" The hand maiden had asked Chloe while she was drinking.

"No, that's quite alright, I have it from here." Oliver spoke politely dismissing the young maiden. While Chloe enjoyed her coffee he set her dainty crown on her head.

He held her unoccupied hand in his and they walked out of the room and back to the party.

After nearly 2 whole days of partying Ollie was making good on his sort of promise for one more appearance, he said his good byes and searched the room for his wife. Oliver spotted his wife chatting with Lois and some other ladies of court. He smiled as he straightened his posture and signaled for his two newest knights to escort him. The music was loud and the crowd was still having a good time. He came up behind her in full regalness.

"Forgive the interruption ladies, I was wondering if I could steal my wife from you?" he asked politely. Chloe's posture changed immediately her back was to him and she sat bolt up right. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready, Your Highness?" He stifled a chuckle as he watched the parts of her exposed back turn a remarkable shade of red. She nodded; he moved to her side and held out his preferred hand. She turned to stare at those fingers and then her gaze traveled up the arm to that handsome face of her husband. His expression was unreadable. She blew out a deep breath and took his offered hand. He pulled her a little too forcefully and came chest to chest with him. He smiled broadly as she squeaked in surprise. "Come on, Flower, let us take our leave." He linked there arms together. He led her away from the party and out a door that led to the very front of the castle. She gasped when they crossed the draw bridge and saw Victor and Arthur standing across from each other with swords drawn and held out as if creating an arch for them. A squire then led her Jacques near to where they stood, still in his honored blankets. She turned to look at Oliver a little more relaxed with the crown on her head then before.

He shrugged, "What? He's a good horse and he was already for the ride!" he explained. She leaned her head to his shoulder. They approached their two friends and she stood in between them.

"Oh come on guys please put those things away, someone might get hurt?" she teased. Arthur was the first to put his sword away and then he hugged her and spun her around and kissed her cheek. Victor then did the same thing. Oliver stepped up to reclaim his bride.

"There is another very old tradition about betrothals at weddings." He teased. Victor got pale and Arthur laughed.

"A little too late for me." Arthur spoke. "We will be making the announcement in a couple of weeks; now enough about us." He smiled. Oliver shook his hand and did the same for Victor. Oliver stepped to Jacques and grabbed a cloak from the saddle. He wrapped Chloe in it and quickly scooped her up and set her on the front of the saddle. She laughed. He then climbed up behind her and the squire gave him the reins. He nudged the horse forward as Chloe looked past his shoulder and waved to their friends.

"What a day…or two," she sighed wistfully, "If I didn't know better I would have thought it was scripted," Chloe spoke, "Drama, action, adventure…..romance..." she spoke kissing his chin. "What a story this will make for our children."

"It has been a very busy couple of days." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"We," He spoke nudging Jacques into a trot. "Are going to a place that I would consider a wedding present from my mother." Chloe looked up at him confused. "My mother was a writer just like you and she left a journal behind." He paused to gather his thoughts. "She loved this land and had hoped that when my brother or I took the throne that she and my father could steal away and live the remainder of their days as a married couple not royalty and spoil the grand kids. She had this cottage built, Le-my brother I'm sure didn't know of its existence. I found it by happen stance when I was your …Green Arrow." He kissed her cheek.

"That's so sweet." She looked up at him and caught her self staring at his ears, and nose, the angle of his jaw and ohh that chin. She licked her lips. He happened to glance down to catch her.

"I'm not sure what's going on in that head of yours, but if that look doesn't change we won't be making it to our destination. Remember you still owe me 4 minutes of hands free."

"I thought that…."

"What? I would forget? Get so intoxicated on the wine that I would gloss over it?" his eyes full of mirth. "Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, oh wife, you do forget that I am a King."

"Oh really? Well Milord, I bow to the steel trap of your memory but let us just see to the iron of your will."

"Are you challenging me? My kitten is now showing her claws?" he volleyed right back.

She slouched, " I'm not as brave as I sound. I mean we only did it the one time, and we were both drunk. I'm not afraid for THAT reason anymore" She looked up at him and he arched an eyebrow. "Really I'm not! Now that we are of clearer minds I'm scared I'll disappoint you or you won't enjoy it?"

He reined Jacques to a stop. He let the reigns slack on the saddle and held her face in his hands, "Here me now, I would have to be dead in my grave to never enjoy anything we do together." he spoke seriously. She shivered with the intensity of his gaze.

"Well ass for not touching you? Impossible. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you." she whispered. "Are we there yet?"

He smiled at her. "Yes we are." He turned Jacques to show Chloe the well hidden, moderately sized cottage. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and firelight was dancing through the window. He hopped off the horse and then helped Chloe off as well. He dropped the reigns and led her into the cottage. There was a huge Queen sized bed with a handmade quilt covering it. The room was warm from the fire. She awed at the tulips all over the room. She did a full 360 degree turn and was amazed.

"Make yourself comfortable, I need to tend to Jacques I will only be a moment." He spoke kissing her quickly and turned to duck out; he paused, removed the crown, hung it on a hook at the door, and then ducked out.

After last nights encounter, Chloe was feeling bold. She thought what a great surprise for Ollie if she were undressed by the time he got back. Oliver fed and watered Jacques and was about to enter the cottage when he heard, "DAMN!" then what he thought was a thud. He peaked in the window to see her try and crawl under the bed to reach…he spotted the tip of her crown. He laughed and she must of heard him because she went back to where she was standing and tried turning the other direction to get to the laces of her dress. He entered quickly and had to clench his jaw and bite his tongue at the site of her spinning like a puppy chasing its tail trying to reach the back of her dress.

"Would you like some help?" he asked with arms crossed over his chest. She turned with a start and she blushed furiously. She nodded. He uncrossed his arms and stalked toward her like a predator that had cornered its prey. He reached out to her and traced the line across the front of her dress. Her eyes closed. " Ohhh lass,I have had some very _impure_ thoughts about you." He spoke stepping closer to her, backing her to the edge of the bed. He reached around her to the ties of her dress and with one hand he loosened one and then he tugged and the top became very loose. She clutched the dress to her body and blushed not from the embarrassment of it but for the way her body was responding to his touch. She felt alive in away she hadn't before and it was very exciting.

"Me too." She whispered and let the dress fall. She was wearing barely there undergarments. Oliver stepped back in appreciation.

"So you wore them, verry nice." He smirked. He stepped toward her and she reached out to him putting her hand on his chest.

"Uh,uh,uh" she spoke feeling more sexual than she ever had in her life. "You are way to overdressed…Sire." She stepped out of the dress and hopped up on the bed leaning back and crossing her legs like temptation.

"Touché." Oliver smiled proud of his wife. He quickly shed his over garments and his boots. He was then left in only his shirt and pants. "So these impure thoughts you've had, do you undress me?" he asked his voice husky. He held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to him. She kissed his chin, god she loved that chin, and then slowly began to unbutton his shirt. As it peeled open more, she kissed the exposed skin. She could here his breathing become erratic. She smiled in triumph. She peeled the shirt back and it hung off his back, with his arms still in the sleeves, he was sort of tied up. She stepped back and walked around him surveying his body with a hand out tracing the topography with delicate fingers as she circled him. He would look over his shoulder to watch her progress.

"Yah, definitely delicious." She spoke smiling at him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game here wife." He teased slightly breathless as that rogue hand of hers came over his shoulder and down to his chest and pinched his hard nipple.

"How dangerous can you be if your arms are stuck in your sleeves?" She spoke sweetly. She then replaced her hand with her mouth and kissed the one nipple and then kissed her way across to the other. She then kissed her way down one side of his rock hard abs. and then licked her way over to the other side and started again. She could feel his muscles tense. She then traced a line across the top of his pants. Her attention not lost on the straining bulge in the front and the small gasp as she reached for the top button. She paused, dropped to her knees, and looked up at him and licked her lips.

He was lost in utter fascination at the brazen flower who was now kneeling before him. She kissed his lower abdomen just above the button and then took it in her mouth and undid it with her tongue. He moaned. As the pants began to flay open she saw the head of his arousal straining from his pants. She smiled to herself as she unbuttoned and licked all the way down the remaining buttons causing his hips to thrust at her.

"Woman," he growled, "You are killing me by slow degrees." She stood and rubbed her front against his and reached around him as if to hold him. She ground herself against him while releasing his arms. In the split second that he was free he scooped her up and tossed her gently on the bed. She landed with her legs spread and her arms out. He quickly removed his pants all the way and then laid in between her legs with his head just at her naval. He began to kiss it and lave it. He then reached with both hands to the sides of the panties and ripped tearing them from her body. He kissed his way down her abdomen to her….

"Ollie what are you?" She tried to protest then his lips met her flesh. Her words were lost as he kissed her with the same passion and attention he always gave her mouth. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud, it was heaven. She was so lost that she barely noticed when he slipped a finger inside her. Then a warmth like no other started in her toes and rocketed to the top of her head. Her hips rocked with the kisses and the movement of his hand until she shattered, calling his name.

He kissed his way back up her body gently, "You alright?" Kiss, kiss., his concern evident.

"Alright? That was…..heavenly." she spoke lazily. She looked up at him as he held his weight over her. He kissed each breast than her chin.

"Are you ready for me then wife?" he smiled softly.

She leaned up and kissed him for all she was worth. She then lay back, "More than ready husband," and watched as he palmed himself and then gently guided himself into her. The first part felt…there were not words in the human language to describe it. She watched his straining muscles as he tried to be slow and gentle. She inwardly smiled and then raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips and squeezed. He slid in all the way to the hilt. He gasped and looked at her and she had a Cheshire grin on her face. He only shook his head and then began to grind his hips. She had closed her eyes trying to hold onto her sanity.

"Look at me Flower." She opened her eyes, he leaned forward laying atop, he held her hands and then kissed her senseless. She was no longer just Chloe, but Ollie's wife. She was riding the pure, sweet sensation of their joined bodies. He pulled away from her mouth and stared into her eyes as his thrusts became more urgent. He let go of a hand and reached down to touch her flesh with a few flicks of his strong and gentle fingers she started to come and then he rode the wave with her.

She awoke to the realization that she was on the warmest pillow….ever. She looked up to see him smiling at her. He was rubbing gentle circles on her back. She tried to move and he raised his hips. He was still hard and inside her. He had thrown the quilt over them at some point to keep her back side warm.

"Somebody is still wanting?" she blushed and then kissed his chest.

"For you?.....Always!" He whispered bringing a hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I had always hoped." She spoke cursing the tears that were threatening to fall. She sniffled and then looked him in the eyes, "I had a dream and one morning, and you came true." She whispered.

"Your life with me will never be boring," He spoke placing a palm on her cheek and then grinding his hips, "And I promise to the end of this journey and onto the next will I do everything within my power to make all of your dreams come true, Chloe. I love you"

"Ohh, I Love you too Ollie." She paused, "Do you think?" she kissed his chest "That the other Kings will revoke your title if they knew what a softy you are?" she teased. He immediately flipped her onto her back with him atop her again. "Oh I'll show you softy." He teased. And in the forest that night you could here the echo of laughter and pleasure as the two that were drawn together by destiny began a new journey together.

The End

A/N: Huge thanks to all who read and reviewed. This was my first multi chapter Chlollie written a year ago. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!!


End file.
